Fleur de sang
by Nalynistrom
Summary: Hainë, jeune femme altruiste et curieuse vit avec son frère adoptif : Kamui. Ce dernier, pour de sombres causes ne la laisse jamais sortir de chez eux. Les habitudes des deux jeunes gens vont malgré tout être bouleversées suite à leur rencontre avec un homme aux puissants sharingans revenu d'entre les morts, une fois encore. ( MADARA / OC )
1. Chapitre 1 : Haine

[ **Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction ! Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, aussi j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres elle comportera, alors nous risquons, chers lecteurs de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble ! Bref, je ne suis vraaiment pas douée en présentation, donc je vais plutôt vous laissez lire et vous amuser à la place de vous faire supporter mon blabla xD Bonne lecture ! ]**

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levé, mais il pointait timidement ses chauds rayons au dessus de la terre, et éclairait cette dernière de rose et de bleu. La rosée glissait sur l'herbe fraîche et les animaux noctambules retournaient à leurs terriers pour la journée.

Haine examinait les alentours avec un sourire satisfait. Ce moment de la journée, où la nature s'éveillait avec grâce, était son favori. Pour rien au monde elle ne serait restée au chaud sous sa couette, au risque de manquer cette pulsion de vie qui agitait les entrailles de la planète à l'aube.

Pieds-nus, son kimono de soie blanche remonté jusqu'aux genoux, elle descendit le monticule de pierres sur lequel elle avait grimpé pour assister au lever du soleil. L'air était frais et lui fouettait le visage tandis qu'elle vagabondait comme une enfant au milieu des herbes sauvages qui démangeaient lorsque la peau venait à leur rencontre. Les joues rouges, elle adressa un dernier regard au paysage qui se dressait devant elle; Les cascades vrombissantes se noyaient dans un décor de lavandes et de chênes sauvages. Des amas d'impatientes et de coquelicots ponctuaient de touches de couleur la verdure moelleuse et haute du printemps. Le ciel, au dessus de la tête était d'un bleu clair, ponctué de rose saumon, vestige des premiers rayons brûlants de l'immense astre qui procurait chaleur et confort à la planète.

La demoiselle tourna finalement le dos au décor digne d'une carte postale et se mit à marcher gaiement, les bras le long du corps. Chaque matin, avant que le village ne s'éveille, elle venait ici. Chaque matin, elle rentrait, le visage plein de poussière, les pieds et les jambes égratignées et des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce moment était SON moment unique. Le seul où elle pouvait se permettre de sortir de chez elle sans risquer un regard craintif, une insulte ou un crachat de la part des habitants de Katsu.

Le village devait compter au total deux ou trois centaines d'habitants, pas plus. Ainsi, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et tout le monde connaissait la descendante directe de la déesse Lapine: Elle-même, Haine. À cause de cette triste réputation, la jeune femme était confinée chez elle du matin jusqu'au soir, sans aucune autre compagnie que les plantes médicinales de son médecin de frère. Kamui avait franchement de drôles d'obsessions: qui à part lui pouvait s'extasier des dangers d'un staphylocoque ou du défi d'une plaie béante à recoudre ? Elle avait déjà tournée et retournée cette question dans tous les sens pour y trouver une réponse puis s'était finalement dit que le frère de la descendante de Kaguya ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de totalement normal non plus, aussi adoptif soit-il. Puis, au final elle avait apprit à apprécier ces moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient lorsque le jeune homme ne travaillait pas. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait s'occuper quelques heures, au milieu de recettes de baumes cicatrisants ou de livres pharmaceutiques à la place de fixer de manière presque indécente le plafond de sa chambre.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle pressa le pas inconsciemment. Quelques rires d'enfants aux seins des habitations en bois venaient de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait un peu trop traîné. Son regard dériva vers les chalets, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux, puis elle se mit à courir pour rentrer avant que son frère ne se lève.

\- Tu étais encore dehors ?!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en même temps que la porte. Le front contre le mur, elle accusa les remontrances avec un sourire coupable :

\- Tieeens, frangin ... ! T'es tombé du lit ce matin ? Risqua-t-elle en se retournant, les mains croisées derrière son dos pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux bruns à peine réveillé.

L'air agacé, Kamui croisa les bras sur son torse. Ses yeux noisette semblaient lancer des éclairs à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui se trémoussait de malaise. Celle-là alors ! Toujours en train de faire des âneries plus grosses les unes que les autres ! Devant son sourire crispé et ses joues rouges et sales, il ne pu rester sérieux bien longtemps. Un soupir lui fit hausser les épaules et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il méritait bien un café ….

Un éclair argenté le fit grommeler tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un tabouret, sa précieuse boisson entre les mains :

\- Tu serais vraiment un mauvais père. Pas crédible quand tu cries, et impatient, minauda la demoiselle en se laissant tomber sur les épaules du médecin.

\- Et toi tu pues la vase. T'as traîné où encore ?  
\- Tu changes encore de sujet ! Assume ta future incompétence paternelle au lieu de me critiquer.

Soupir et yeux levés vers les cieux furent son unique réponse :

\- Tes cheveux trempent dans ma tasse...  
\- Huerk !

La jeune femme se recula et sa longue chevelure se retrouva bientôt nouée en un chignon mal fait.  
Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le frigo pour se remplir un verre de son ignoble jus de fruit à la mangue. Comment pouvait-elle boire ça ? Kamui laissa échapper un grognement de dégoût en observant sa frangine s'asseoir en face de lui. Quelque part, il ne pouvait qu'excuser le comportement des villageois vis à vis d'Haine. Avec sa cascade de cheveux argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, ce visage parfaitement ovale et pâle, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, elle ressemblait à tout sauf à un être humain. Et pourtant, hormis le sang qui circulait dans ses veines et sa chevelure si caractéristique, la jeune femme n'avait absolument rien en commun avec son ancêtre. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses...

La clochette de son cabinet situé au bout de la maison brisa ses rêveries. Kamui termina d'une traite sa boisson en jurant puis se redressa d'un bond, reprenant aussitôt son air sérieux de scientifique fou. Haine, le visage encadré de ses deux paumes le regarda se débattre avec sa blouse, un air sensiblement ennuyé peint sur le visage.

\- Vas, au grand chevalier de la génétique et du pus, accomplir ton dev-  
\- Et toi vas te laver avant de te transformer en je ne sais quoi.

Sans lui répondre, elle s'inclina en une révérence moqueuse avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Son kimono traînait derrière elle comme un tapis de neige étincelante. Au moins, quand elle faisait des bêtises, elle avait le bon sens de ne pas salir autre chose que sa personne. Le médecin lança un dernier sourire à la demoiselle qui lui tournait le dos, puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son cabinet dont la cloche ne cessait ses cinglants " cling-cling " métalliques. Encore une journée banale, comme toutes les journées qui se vivaient ici. Car rien, non rien d'extraordinaire ne pouvait arriver à Katsu, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Comme si chaque cellule de son être venait à brûler jusqu'au noyau. L'odeur ferreuse du sang lui emplissait les narines, et il devinait à la chaleur qui dégoulinait en une longue caresse suintante dans son dos, qu'il était blessé. L'Homme ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours avec une froideur naturelle. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une grotte, et la douleur qui circulait comme un poison dans son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il était vivant.

Vivant..

Il devait être mort...

La bataille, la femme, la grande guerre...

Il avait perdu la vie, de nouveau. Puis de nouveau on venait de la lui rendre.

À croire qu'on le prenait pour un vulgaire pantin. Lui, le plus puissant de tous. Un vulgaire pantin ? :

\- Pas cette fois ...

En effet, cette fois il pouvait le sentir, il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort. Il semblait maître de ses mouvements et de sa pensée. Et les battements lourds mais lents de son cœur étaient là pour le confirmer.

Qui était assez fou pour lui rendre la vie, à lui ? Il avait presque mené à l'extinction le monde shinobi, après tout ...

Agacé d'être assis de manière si inconfortable contre le roc, il se releva et examina les alentours. Un rapide balayage du périmètre lui fit comprendre pourquoi l'odeur sanguine était si présente ici ; un combat avait eu lieu et une dizaine de cadavres étaient étalés là, sur le sol sale. Des caillots d'hémoglobine éclairaient la scène macabre, un peu comme des touches de peinture impressionniste.

L'Homme enjamba sans émotion un corps, puis un autre. L'odeur de mort devenait entêtante, il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Oui, il devait sortir. Alors qu'il allait finalement s'extraire de la grotte, quelque chose lui saisit la cheville. Alerte, il se dégagea d'un coup sec, dardant son regard sombre vers un homme couché sur le tapis de roches. Son chakra était à peine perceptible. Aussi petit que celui d'un insecte, alors il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ce type allait crever dans les minutes qui suivraient. Au vue du bandeau sur son front, c'était un shinobi :

\- Alors... I...il a réussit...

L'Homme ressuscité haussa les sourcils en une question muette. Le silence fut brisé par une quinte de toux. L'homme mourant lâcha un soupir ponctué de petites bulles de sang qui éclatèrent sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce dingue a voulu te redonner la vie...

Ce dingue ? Qui ça ? Peu importe.

\- Et il a réussit, apparemment, railla-t-il en repoussant une mèche sombre de devant son visage.

\- Oui... Nous pensions l'avoir tué à temps... Et par précaution nous avions blessé le corps qui devait servir au rituel... Mais c'était trop tard ... Tout est ... Fini.

L'Homme laissa là le shinobi qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Un sourire impatient tordit ses traits glacials tandis qu'il sortait de la cachette. La tête lui tournait, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Mais cette douleur lui rappela combien il était en vie et combien cela était bon. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Oui, c'était bon de vivre de nouveau.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sang et eau

L'eau était brûlante sur sa peau qui subissait les pics liquides du pommeau de douche. La jeune femme avait relâché ses cheveux, qui, sous le poids de l'eau et du restant de mousse lui collaient au corps. Appuyée contre le mur en mosaïque, elle fixait le sol blanc crème tout en fredonnant. Kamui pouvait être agaçant parfois ... Pourquoi était-ce si mal vu, le fait que sa sœur sorte dehors ? Surtout qu'elle le faisait lorsque tout le monde était endormit. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, ou une folle dingue pourtant ... Juste la descendante de Kaguya.

\- Enfin ...

Éteignant l'eau, elle sortit de la douche et après s'être séchée, enfila un énième kimono, rouge cette fois.

Tiens, ça aussi, il allait falloir que Kamui lui explique... Pourquoi des kimonos ? C'était encombrant, lourd, et plein de froufrous inutiles. Enfin bon ... Elle resserra son obi, puis sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger d'un pas mou vers le laboratoire de son frère. Là au moins, elle allait pouvoir être tranquille ... Lorsqu'elle passa devant le cabinet de ce dernier, elle tira la langue vers la porte, un peu comme une gamine capricieuse, mais de vingt ans, puis elle assortit sa grimace d'un délicat doigt d'honneur. Toute pleine de subtilité qu'elle était !

Finalement satisfaite, elle continua sa route un peu plus légèrement...

\- ... homme... Où l'avait vous trouvé ?  
\- À une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du village monsieur. Il... Il y avait tellement de sang. Je pensais qu'il était possible pour vous de le sauver, mais il était inconscient lorsque je l'ai trouvé alors ...

Et elle fit finalement demi-tour pour coller son oreille contre la porte. La discussion entre Kamui et son patient venait de titiller l'attention de la jeune femme qui retenait sa respiration pour être le plus discrète possible :

\- C'est une blessure par arme blanche, ça j'en suis certain. Mais malheureusement il est trop tard pour ce gars. La jugulaire a été tranchée nette.  
\- Oh.

Un silence gêné plana dans l'habitation l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis un tintement métallique se fit entendre suivit d'une série de pas :

\- C'était un shinobi, regardez son bandeau ... Mais... Nous n'en avons aucun dans ce village, n'est-ce-pas? (C'était la voix de Kamui, elle la reconnaissait)  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais garder le corps ici quelques jours. Ne parlez à personne de cet incident. D'ailleurs, qui vous a vu ramener ce pauvre homme ici ?  
\- P...Personne je crois. Je suis passé par le chemin de derrière alors ...

Alors comme ça, il se passait enfin quelque chose dans ce coin ennuyant ? Et son médecin de frère était prêt à le lui cacher ? Fébrile, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, un sourire discret plaqué sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire, empruntant une échelle en acier pour y accéder. Kamui aimer être isolé lorsqu'il préparait ses remèdes et autres produits tous aussi complexes les uns que les autres. Haine alluma la lumière pour s'y retrouver entre les bocaux, les piles de papiers et les multiples flacons qui envahissaient la pièce. Elle s'installa sur le plan de travail, armé d'un livre qu'elle peinait à transporter tant il était épais et lourd. S'il se tramait quelque chose et que des blessés tombaient du ciel jusqu'à chez eux, Kamui la laisserait bien essayer deux ou trois de ses baumes personnels non ?

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son livre depuis une bonne heure, un grincement provenant de l'échelle lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune homme semblait abattu et épuisé. Pas étonnant, son premier patient du jour avait clamsé avant même d'être entré dans son cabinet :

\- Je peux prendre du plantain et de la calendula pour un baume antiseptique et cicatrisant ? Demanda-t-elle sans réelle motivation.

Elle souhaitait juste changer les idées de Kamui, qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un bouquin. A sa question, aucune réponse ne lui fut servie. Ni raillerie, ni même soupir. Rien qu'un silence béant et tranchant comme la gueule d'un squale. Haine fronça les sourcils, tapotant la fleur rouge imprimée sur la page qu'elle venait de lire :

\- Bieeeen ... Je sors, je vais chercher de quoi-  
\- Non. Tu ne sors pas. Tu ne sors plus, même le matin.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ne poses pas de questions, tu ne sors pas, point.  
\- Et de quel droit je devrais t'obéir ?! Tu n'es ni père ni mère à ce que je sache. Et je suis majeur, vaccinée, et autonome...

Elle cessa de parler en croisant le regard épuisé et dur de son frère. Il ne rigolait plus, apparemment. Elle donna une énième pichenette au livre et se releva, les yeux humides de colère :

\- Il est hors de question que je vive comme oiseau en cage toute ma vie.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en épis haussa les épaules et se pencha sur les dessins de corps humains situés dans son recueil. Haine renifla de colère et se dirigea vers l'échelle qu'elle se dépêcha d'emprunter :

\- Je te donne une heure. Si dans une heure tu n'es pas rentrée, je partirais à ta recherche.  
\- Oh, merci votre sainteté. Je comptais y aller de toute manière, mais au moins j'ai votre bénédiction, grogna-t-elle en entamant sa descente.

Elle dévala les marches si vite que son pied glissa sur l'une d'entre elle. Finalement au sol (et entière) elle se rua dehors en claquant la porte avec force. Histoire que toute la maisonnée soit au courant de son départ. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ses chaussures, qu'elle ne pris pas la peine d'enfiler et dévala le petit chemin rocailleux qui passait derrière chez elle pour accéder à la forêt. Une fois à l'ombre des arbres, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru. Puis elle continua sa route, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un peu comme une carapace de chair autour d'elle. Les oiseaux pillaient autour d'elle, tellement peu habitués à la présence humaine, qu'ils devaient considérer Haine comme un animal sauvage d'une espèce pacifique et sans danger. Cette dernière essuya quelques larmes traîtresses rageusement, puis elle s'enfonça dans les bois pour être sûre qu'on ne la dérangerait pas. Là, elle se laissa tomber dans les fougères grasses et fraîches en poussant un grognement furieux. Oui elle était susceptible. Oui, elle était immature, inconsciente et déglinguée du ciboulot. Mais elle n'était pas idiote. Si Kamui l'interdisait de sortir, c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour SA réputation. Qu'elle passe ses journées enfermée à tourner en rond comme lion en cage ne devait pas le déstabiliser tant que ça, puisqu'il n'essayait même pas de la comprendre ! À moins que ...

La demoiselle se redressa sur ses coudes, lèvres pincées.

À moins que la mort d'un ninja inconnu au bataillon l'ai motivé à redoubler de vigilance ? Car s'il y avait un mort, il y avait un meurtrier. Cette idée à peine née dans son esprit, la jeune femme se releva d'un bond, avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait qu'à retrouver le tueur, ou au moins le lieu du crime et l'histoire serait réglée. Basta. Et elle pourrait de nouveau sortir aux aurores pour vivre sa demi-heure de liberté.

Fière de son plan tiré par les cheveux, Haine entama donc ses recherches. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'ailleurs. Elle courrait depuis presque une heure et demie lorsqu'elle s'autorisa une pause :

\- Bon sang... Je ne trouverais jamais quoi que ce soit de cette manière... Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Qui plus est, elle s'était vraiment éloignée du village. Elle-même ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses cheveux pendaient dans son dos et lui collaient au front sous l'effet de ses multiples efforts. Essoufflée, elle s'autorisa à observer les alentours, suspicieuse ; les arbres, immenses et touffus, ne laissaient traverser que quelques rayons de soleil qui traçaient de minuscules motifs sur l'herbe. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas ici, un peu comme s'ils retenaient eux aussi leur souffle devant la majestueuse de la nature. Haine avançait avec lenteur, aux aguets. L'herbe lui semblait rase sous ses pieds-nus et elle grimaça au contact de gravillons cachés sous cette dernière. Le cœur battant, elle s'arrête net au bout de quelques minutes à peine: un mouvement au milieu des fougères venait d'attirer son attention. Il devait y avoir de drôles de bêtes au sein même de la forêt. Des sangliers, des lapins, ou même des couguars... :

\- C'est un lapin, affirma-t-elle tout bas pour se rassurer.

Armée d'une grosse pierre elle décida de contourner le buisson d'oú provenait le son suspect. Ce dernier s'amplifia d'un seul coup, la faisant sursauter. Elle se rattrapa à un arbre en poussant un petit cri, qui se transforma en un rire soulagé lorsqu'une petite queue duveteuse et deux grandes oreilles sortirent en trombe des feuillages :

\- J'avais raison, elle soupira rassurée et se laissa glisser contre le tronc pour s'asseoir par terre et se remettre de ses émotions, Juste un petit, touut petit lapin. Mh !

Là, pour se détendre, elle s'étira de tout son long, écartant les bras autant que possible sur les côtés. Puis elle décida de se relever, mais fut vite consciente qu'il était impossible de se lever si quelque chose vous tenez fermement le bras. Surtout lorsque la dite chose était une main :

\- ... BORDEL ?!

Haine, à genoux se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un visage pâle et encadré de cheveux sombres. Des yeux noirs la fixèrent tandis qu'elle finissait de se dégager de l'étreinte douloureuse. Là, sans demander son reste, elle fit une dizaine de pas en arrière, massant son poignet douloureux. :

\- Je ... Tu... Tu...OK ?!

Tremblante, elle adressa à l'homme appuyé contre le tronc son plus mauvais regard avant de l'observer avec méfiance. Il devait être assez grand, enfin lorsqu'il était debout. Sa chevelure était aussi sombre que son regard. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon simple, un peu comme ceux des shinobis, et une chemise bleue entrouverte. Du peu qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait l'air d'avoir vécu pas mal de choses, vu les multiples cicatrices qui lui barraient les bras et le torse. Lorsqu'elle croisa les deux trous noirs qui lui servaient d'yeux, un frisson de mal-être lui parcouru l'échine, et elle fut tentée de fuir. Loin. Très loin de ce drôle de type, du calme pesant de la végétation et des probables couguars. Un détail la fit cependant rester à sa place: la chemise bleutée se teintait progressivement de rouge sombre, et lorsqu'Haine baissa les yeux, elle vit que le sang gouttait également par terre.

 _C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus... ! Il est à moitié mort._

Rassérénée de sa maigre supériorité actuelle, elle se détendit un peu et humidifia ses lèvres sèches de la pointe de sa langue. Puis, elle s'approcha de l'homme et s'accroupit à quelques centimètres de lui, le menton posé contre ses genoux :

\- J'peux t'aider si tu veux, lâcha-t-elle de toute son inconscience possible.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un grognement rauque de la part du blessé qui prit appui sur l'arbre pour se redresser. La demoiselle, n'osant esquisser le moindre geste se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui. Lui qui l'observait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

 _Ok. Finalement je crois que je vais battre en retraite._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se releva d'un bond, prête à fuir aussi vite que le lapin qu'elle avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle n'en eu pas le temps. À peine avait-elle esquissé un petit geste qu'elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre l'écorce du tronc, un bras puissant en travers de la gorge. Un sourire nerveux tordit les traits délicats de son visage tandis que les deux iris ébènes l'observaient sans gêne ni scrupule.

* * *

Madara, planta finalement ses yeux dans les émeraudes liquides de ceux de la jeune femme. Il avait dû faire un effort monstre pour se relever, certain que cette gamine n'était rien d'autre qu'une kunoichi qui désirait sa mort. Mais la peur dans les yeux de cette fille, et la façon inutile qu'elle avait de se débattre contre lui effacèrent rapidement ses doutes. Il fronça les sourcils sous l'effort qu'il déployait pour rester debout, puis relâcha la fille qui tomba de tout son poids sur ses fesses. Haine poussa un cri de surprise en sentant le sol sous elle, et reprenant son souffle, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'homme, encore à quatre pattes. Homme qui ne tarda pas à se laisser de nouveau choir contre l'arbre, le souffle court. Les hommes qui avaient fait ces dégâts au corps qui lui servait maintenant, avaient de la chance d'être déjà morts :

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées. La fille était toujours là, mais à une distance raisonnable de lui, cette fois. Apparemment elle avait vite compris la leçon. Tant mieux...

\- Vous saignez beaucoup, si je n'm'abuse.

La gorge sèche, il la regarda avec ennui :

\- Perspicace...

La demoiselle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Cet homme lui semblait encore plus agaçant que son frangin. Elle croisa les bras en le fixant avec colère, prête à lui balancer une réplique acide :

\- HAINE !

Ha, bah nan. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Kamui était numéro un sur le podium de la « chiantise ». Le cœur serré, elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec lui. Au moins deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était sortit. Elle ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés, prête à entendre son frangin déblatérer sur la valeur des promesses et des horaires. N'empêche, il n'avait pas chômé pour la retrouver aussi vite.

\- JE CROYAIS POURTANT QUE TU M'AVAIS COMPRIS ! UNE HEURE, PAS UNE DE PLUS !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de rouvrir les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit le visage moqueur de l'homme blessé.

\- Toi, ça ne te regardes pas, grogna-t-elle tandis que Kamui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lourd. Il pointa le brun au sol d'un doigt en lançant un regard furieux à sa sœur.

\- C'est ÇA qui t'as pris deux heures trente ?!  
\- Heeeein ? Je ne le connais même pas.  
\- Menteuse.  
\- OH LA BARBE ! SI TU VEUX AVOIR DE L'AUTORITÉ SUR QUELQU'UN T'AS QU'À FAIRE DES GOSSES !  
\- JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI, ET JE TE TROUVE AVEC UN HOMM-  
\- . .PAS !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas assez de force pour se boucher les oreilles ? Épuisé et impuissant, Madara assistait à la dispute en se retenant de ne pas exploser: Même parler lui demandait un effort.

\- Fermez-là...

Beaucoup trop tentant.

Un vertige le surprit brutalement. Suivit d'un haut le cœur. Sa vue se troubla une nouvelle fois, et il se sentit partir en avant sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter sa chute. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut Kaguya, dans un kimono rouge, qui s'approchait de lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Des yeux verts... ?

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Regard de nuit

Il allait mourir. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce tissu noir, qui vous enveloppait l'âme jusqu'à vous la figer. D'ailleurs, il pouvait déjà sentir la caresse froide de la mort qui frôlait son corps d'une main squelettique. Il lui appartenait, après tout. Elle l'avait tenu entre ses serres bien trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse se défaire de son étreinte à présent. Il se surprit à repenser à ses quelques minutes de plus sur terre, et à la douleur, au bonheur de sentir ses poumons s'emplirent, à ses yeux qui voyaient. Ah, et le long fleuve rouge qui coulait avec ardeur dans ses veines allait lui manquer, aussi.

C'était si bon, de vivre. De sentir la puissance jaillir de ses moindres gestes. Mais la mort est rancunière, et il pouvait déjà la voir, devant lui, bras croisés et mine sévère. Prête à le réprimander. On ne peut la fuir, c'est un outrage à la vie, après tout.

De toute manière, les ténèbres lui seyaient à merveille.

* * *

Lorsqu'Haine ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire, la tête posée sur la table froide de ce dernier. Encore dans les vapes, elle se redressa, passant une main sur son visage endormi. La journée d'hier lui retomba dessus d'un seul bloc, et elle se leva d'un bond, les cheveux en bataille ; l'homme d'hier était tombé comme une mouche devant Kamui et elle, ce qui avait mis un terme à leur dispute. Bah oui, le frérot avec un sens du devoir particulièrement développé. Il avait couru près du blessé, et après un long débat, Haine et lui avaient décidé de le déposer chez eux. La demoiselle avait travaillé auprès de Kamui pour tenter de maintenir en vie le drôle de personnage, puis elle s'était endormie net ici même, épuisée.

Il y avait eu tellement de sang ... Un haut le cœur la saisi de nouveau. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment été sensible sur ce point, la chair à vif et l'hémoglobine séchée par endroits en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à la descendante de Kaguya. Elle regarda ses mains et une grimace tordit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le sang desséché parcourir sa peau claire comme les cercles sombres dans un arbre. Oui, tout cela s'était bel et bien passé. Elle se releva, faisant grincer la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était endormie et d'un pas lent, se dirigea vers l'échelle. Elle était pleine de courbatures, sans aucun doute à cause de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. La maison était silencieuse, comme témoin des événements de la nuit dernière. Haine se rendit compte qu'elle se grattait les mains pour en dégager le sang incrusté. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier avait dû passer une nuit plus ardue que la sienne car il était encore endormi, habillé, sur son lit défait. La jeune femme sourit, puis le laissa à son repos bien mérité. Elle avait autre chose à faire après tout ! Comme par exemple aller poser quelques questions au type blessé qui devait reposer dans la chambre d'ami ... Bien que consciente que Kamui allait lui crier dessus pour cette action, elle se déplaça en silence jusqu'à la pièce. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, elle s'essuya les mains sur son kimono avant de les poser sur la poignée. Elle allait enfin savoir qui il était, et comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Avec un peu de forcing, il accepterait bien de lui parler du monde extérieur, nan ? Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, et un flot d'insultes se déversa en cascade dans son cerveau. Fermée. La porte était fermée.

Haine maudit son frère de la connaitre tant et laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps avec une moue déçue.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser entrer ici pour que tu puisses bavarder seule à seul avec un homme probablement dangereux ? Questionna une voix encore endormie, et passablement blasée.

La demoiselle eu un petit rire forcé en se retournant vers son frangin. Les cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et il ressemblait en ce moment à un ours, non à un homme de 35 ans.

\- L'espoir fait vivre...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se contentant de soupirer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en la laissant en plan. La jeune femme lança un regard plein de regret vers la porte close, puis le suivit en se mordillant les lèvres. Tant pis ... Elle poserait des questions à son médecin de frère ! Trottant derrière lui, elle demanda alors :

\- Il va s'en sortir, tu crois ?

L'odeur du café lui chatouilla les narines. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et frotta avec dégoût ses mains sous l'eau brûlante pour se décrasser. Finalement satisfaite, elle rejoignit son frangin épuisé à table, une tasse fumante entre ses petites mains. Là, elle le fixa, impatiente :

\- Je pense ... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais j'ai réussis à contenir l'hémorragie...  
\- Tu veux dire ON ! Grogna-t-elle en remuant les mains devant lui, histoire de lui rappeler que la maline qui avait tenu les compresses sur la plaie, c'était elle.  
\- Oui, oui, pardon ... Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme à besoin de repos et de soins. Alors promet-moi de ne pas faire de grabuge.

Haine se contenta de répondre par un grognement avant de porter son mug à sa bouche. Le café était brûlant, mais riche en goût, et réconfortant. Elle le bu d'une traite, puis se releva tranquillement.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Et voilà ... Il se méfiait encore d'elle. Portant deux doigts à l'arrête de son nez qu'elle pinça sous la fatigue, la jeune femme le lorgna, vexée. Puis elle lui tourna le dos en commençant à marcher:

\- Dans ma chambre. Tu veux que j'aille où, honnêtement ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, avec toi on peut s'attendre à tout...

Elle s'était retournée avec hargne, prête à cracher son venin, lorsqu'un vacarme provenant de la chambre du blessé les avait fait se raidir tous les deux. Kamui fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il repoussa sa chaise avec hâte, puis se rua en courant vers la source du bruit. Haine entendit le bruit métallique de clefs que l'on tourne dans une porte. Puis son prénom fut crié, ce qui la fit réagir. Elle trottina jusqu'à la porte, puis osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La petite lampe de chevet était brisée et la table sur laquelle elle reposait était renversée. L'homme avait sans doute tenté de se relever. Sans succès vu qu'il avait la tronche dans la moquette:

\- Viens m'aider à le relever !

Elle n'était pas censée éviter de côtoyer le blessé normalement ? Fronçant les sourcils elle vit dans la pénombre son frère, agenouillé près du blessé qui ne voulait pas qu'on le touche.

* * *

Madara était en vie. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était peut-être simplement une mauvaise blague. On lui faisait croire qu'il était vivant pour le punir !

Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait, là, maintenant, sur le sol, elle était bien réelle. Et le type à côté de lui, qui lui parlait comme s'il avait cinq ans, aussi. Il le repoussa quand on essaya de le soulever. Puis dans un ultime effort, il se redressa pour s'asseoir contre le lit. Retour à la case départ mon brave.

Un regard vers la porte lui glaça le sang. Cette femme ... C'était bien elle ? Kaguya était venue une nouvelle fois lui soustraire la vie ? Une rage muette enflamma son ventre, et il prit appui sur le bord du lit pour se relever. Pointant la jeune femme du doigt :

\- Toi ... Tu vas payer.

Il se dirigea vers elle, faible mais enragé, entendant à peine les cris du médecin effaré.

Haine croyait halluciner. Besoin de repos mon cul ! Ce brave homme pouvait déjà marcher. Et il se dirigeait vers elle, avec apparemment tout sauf de bonnes intentions à son égard :

Elle croisa son regard et se figea. Si sombre ...:

\- Haine, ne reste pas là bon sang !

Clignant des yeux, elle revint à la réalité avec un temps de retard. Kamui s'était relevé, perdu, ne sachant que faire. Et le type était proche d'elle. Trop proche, d'ailleurs. Ses doigts pâles frôlèrent sa gorge délicate, et cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle réagisse. Dans un sursaut, elle le repoussa avec violence tandis que son frère se dirigeait vers elle, inquiet. L'homme chancela, la respiration courte. Puis il s'appuya contre le mur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui sentait encore la brûlure de ses doigts sur sa gorge. Kamui se mit entre elle et lui, nerveux.  
\- Vous vous trompez. Elle n'est pas celle que vous croyez.

Un rire rauque lui répondit. Suivit d'une quinte de toux :

\- C'est son portrait craché.

Haine fronça les sourcils. 'Fallait pas abuser non plus. Elle ressemblait à une humaine, pas à une espèce de déesse cornue :

\- C'est parce que je suis sa descendante, espèce d'idiot. Et à part ses cheveux, je n'ai pas vraiment de choses en commun avec elle. Gronda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Un silence lourd et glacé plana quelques secondes sur eux. Puis le blessé darda de nouveau ses deux trous noirs sur elle, la dévisageant sans complexe. Haine resta bien à l'abri derrière son frère, et tira la langue à l'inconnu qui la fusilla du regard. Ni une, ni deux, elle retourna à sa cachette masculine. Un jour, sa stupidité la perdrait. Kamui se détendit petit à petit en voyant son patient qui ne réagissait pas. Du moins, pas violemment. C'était déjà un bon début. Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à sa sœur :

\- Haine, vas chercher du thé, je vais reconduire notre invité dans sa chamb-  
\- Je me débrouille, rétorqua le shinobi.

Haine marmonna en regardant ailleurs :

\- Homme frigide...

Et fût vite réprimandée par son frère :

\- Haine ... !  
\- Ouais, c'est bon !

La demoiselle déguerpit sans demander son reste. Elle avait encore le cœur qui tambourinait entre ses côtes. Comme s'il demandait à sortir prendre un peu l'air. Elle mit la bouilloire en marche, puis se perdit dans la contemplation des petites bulles qui éclataient quand l'eau chauffait.

* * *

Kamui avait eu la peur de sa vie. Lorsque le shinobi s'était approché d'Haine, il n'avait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Figé dans sa torpeur, il avait dû faire un effort pour l'appeler, la ramener à la réalité, tandis que lui était resté là, à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Cet homme... Son aura était lourde. Si lourde que Kamui s'était senti enveloppé, écrasé par sa puissance et sa consistance. Il n'avait pas pu bouger.

Maintenant, l'homme aux cheveux bruns avait regagné son lit avec lenteur. Il s'était assit sous les couvertures en toussant. Et ses yeux sombres le fixaient. Et le médecin dû mettre les mains dans ses poches pour cacher sa nervosité :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Bonne question ... Très bonne question.

Kamui se racla la gorge :

\- Et bien ... Parce que c'est mon devoir de soigner les blessés. Et vraisemblablement, vous l'êtes.

L'homme l'observa une poignée de secondes encore sans répondre. Un calme désagréable s'installa dans la pièce, brisé rapidement par le bruit de vaisselle que l'on déplace, et par l'odeur du thé brûlant. Haine tenait une tasse fumante entre ses mains. Elle s'arrêta sous le cadre de porte de la chambre :

\- Entre Haine, et donne-lui la tasse.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son corps lui refusait ce privilège. Cet homme l'effrayait. Elle pouvait presque sentir la mort sur lui. Un peu comme si cette dernière était devenue son toutou :

\- Haine ... Le thé...

Elle cligna des yeux, et eu un sourire crispé en pénétrant dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit le minimum requis, et étendit ses bras pour tendre le mug brûlant au shinobi. Ce dernier la regarda, mais ne la prit pas :

\- Je suis blessé je te rappelle. Approches.

* * *

Haine lança un regard à son frère. Et ce dernier, à la place de l'aider, lui offrit un mouvement du menton pour l'encourager. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il était sur ses gardes. (Même si elle avait l'impression que ça ne servait pas à grand chose...) À peine rassurée, elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux se cognent au bord du sommier. Puis elle lui refourgua la tasse aussi rapidement que possible.  
Mais il fut rapide également et se saisit de son poignet. Choquée, elle le vit disparaître entre les doigts de l'homme en face d'elle :

\- LÂCHES-LÀ...! Hurla le médecin sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste.

Sa poigne était glacée ... Et pourtant brûlante. Elle n'entendit Kamui crier qu'en arrière fond. Le shinobi lui adressa un demi-sourire plein de sarcasme, bu une gorgée de thé, puis la relâcha sans se presser, juste avant que le médecin ne décide à utiliser une manière plus forte de le faire lâcher prise. De toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, il restait un pauvre petit médecin, et lui, il restait Madara Uchiha.

Haine recula d'un pas en se frottant le poignet, le regard inquisiteur :

\- Tu n'es pas Kaguya.  
\- C'n'est pas une première; ça, Grogna-t-elle en réponse.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda en face de lui.

\- Tout compte fait, tu ne ressembles même pas aux Ôtsutsuki.

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Et elle s'en félicita. Pour une fois, son corps tout entier, et son esprit étaient d'un commun accord : Recules. Et ne t'approches pas de lui.

Elle fit donc quelques pas en arrière, sans cesser de se trifouiller le poignet, là où les doigts avaient laissé des marques rouges et bien nettes. Ses yeux émeraude explorèrent rapidement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ils s'attardèrent sur son frère ; inquiet, nerveux... terrifié ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Toute cette histoire devenait trop bizarre pour elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais côtoyé le monde extérieur. Elle qui n'avait jamais adressé la parole à une autre personne que son frère. Elle qui, dans sa cage dorée, venait de découvrir que le monde pouvait être violent, sombre et dangereux. Pendant un instant, elle imagina la prairie dans laquelle elle aimait gambader recouverte de sang aussi vif que le rouge des coquelicots qui y pullulaient. Et elle frissonna. A présent certaine que l'homme qui fixait le mur devant lui avait dû nourrir de nombreuses plaines avec ce rouge là.

* * *

Il bougea pour se redresser, et un grognement de douleur brisa le silence fragile comme du verre de la chambre. Haine vit le bandage blanc qui entourait une grande partie de son dos et de son épaule gauche devenir sombre. Ce fut presque comme un soulagement pour elle, car c'était une excuse pour filer. D'un petit bond, elle se rua hors de la chambre sans rien dire, sous le regard étonné de Kamui qui s'était approché du blessé pour étudier la plaie :

\- Haine ? Où tu vas comme ça ?

Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Cette fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais d'un côté, qu'elle ne soit plus dans la chambre le soulageait énormément. Rien, absolument rien ne devait arriver à sa petite sœur. Il se l'était juré. Il devait donc éviter toutes les probables menaces. Et cet homme en était une. Il le savait.

Tout en enlevant avec précaution le pansement ensanglanté, il se pencha légèrement afin de ne pas avoir à hausser la voix :

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

Le shinobi haussa les épaules. Heureusement que cet homme savait qui il était. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Quoique ... Un sourire glacial ourla ses lèvres. Il se laissa sagement faire, , tenant la tasse fermement entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que le médecin ai fini de désinfecter la plaie. Madara était intelligent. Il avait comprit que la gamine était un petit trésor au sein de cette maison. Un petit cristal pur et fragile, n'est-ce-pas ? Un bijou à l'abri de la folie de son clan. Une vague de désir brûlante lui lapa le ventre ; Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : Faire de ce petit cristal un onyx sombre et glacial. Comme il avait fait avec tant d'autres ... Quelque chose se déversa sur sa plaie, et une douleur aiguë le fit se raidir. Il tordit le cou pour voir le médecin verser une demi-fiole d'alcool à désinfecter sur sa blessure ouverte. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de rage. Madara lui offrit de nouveau un ignoble sourire sans réagir malgré la souffrance qui papillonnait jusque dans sa nuque. Finalement, il daigna répondre :

\- Mais elle, elle ne sait pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas grand chose sur notre monde, d'ailleurs.

Puis, après une pause, il railla :

\- Où sont donc passées ses drôles de pupilles et ses cornes ?

\- Je vous interdis de lui adresser la parole, et de lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

\- Sinon quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, mielleux, satisfait de voir qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Sinon, je vous jure que je vous tues.

Là, c'en était trop. Le ninja laissa un grand éclat de rire franchir sa gorge, qui fut remplacé rapidement par une quinte de toux. Ce type était vraiment drôle ! Le tuer, LUI ? Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'un bandage propre venait comprimer de nouveau sa poitrine :

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

* * *

[ Troisième chapitre de sortit ! Je bosse actuellement sur le sixième, donc j'en posterais moins souvent pour le moment. Histoire de ne pas être en retard ensuite.  
Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que la lecture fût agréable :) Il y aura bientôt plus d'action, je met juste en place l'histoire ! A la prochaine ! ]


	4. Chapitre 4 : Courage sans visage

Haine n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus dès qu'elle avait compris que la plaie s'était rouverte . Elle s'était enfuie de la chambre aussi vite que possible et avait dû retenir un soupir de soulagement en refermant derrière elle. La voix de Kamui ne la fit guère réagir puisqu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la grande échelle qui menait au premier étage. Pieds nus sur le parquet, elle grimaça en posant les orteils sur la première marche en acier. Elle pouvait sentir les petits picots sur chacune d'entre elles, qui servaient à empêcher de déraper. Elle pouvait presque tout sentir, d'ailleurs. Et tout entendre. Jusqu'à la minuscule mouche qui venait de se cogner à la baie vitrée du salon, en bas. Après mûre réflexion, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'angoisse qui la mettait dans un tel état. Oui, elle était en alerte. Tout semblait défiler au ralentit autour d'elle, et chaque bruit lui semblait assourdissant. Elle se serait bien jeter nue dans une rivière glacée pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'y avait ici ni court d'eau, ni temps pour s'amuser.

En arrivant à l'étage, elle se mit à fouiller dans une grosse caisse en bois, qui regroupait tous ses effets personnels et ses multiples expériences, ratées ou non. Elle n'avait, dans son état étrange, pas allumée la lumière et donc exécutait ses recherches un peu à tâtons. Après quelques minutes périlleuses, elle poussa un petit cri de victoire lorsque sa main buta contre une petite boite ronde en métal. Haine repoussa les cheveux qu'elle avait dans les yeux, et se laissa tomber sur le derrière, les jambes en tailleur. Puis, elle ouvrit le récipient pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle voulait.

Une crème épaisse et collante aux fortes odeurs de thym et de fleurs s'y nichait. Haine s'en servait pour accélérer la cicatrisation des plaies (Des siennes, car Kamui l'interdisait de tester ses produits sur ses patients). Satisfaite, la jeune femme hocha la tête pour elle même, puis se remit debout. Elle cala sa trouvaille entre son obi et son ventre, puis se rua vers l'échelle. Son pied buta contre quelque chose, et elle jura en sautillant sur place avant d'avaler les marches trois par trois. Une fois en bas, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup ? Certes, elle était certaine que le baume fonctionnerait. Mais ... Et si, une fois rétabli, ce type les tuait, tous les deux ? Elle était sûre qu'il en était capable. Oui, certaine ! Néanmoins ...

La porte de la chambre d'ami grinça soudainement. La demoiselle, surprise, eu un sursaut. Son frère semblait désemparé, et épuisé. Il s'essuyait négligemment les mains sur sa blouse propre, laissant de nombreuses traces de sang sur cette dernière. Le regard ailleurs, il se dirigea vers son cabinet sans même la remarquer.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme a dit ou fait à mon frère, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille mener ma petite enquête ... C'est la première fois que je vois Kamui dans cet état._ Pensa-t-elle.

Haine eu un petit haut le cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette chambre. De parler à cet homme. De le regarder, et de voir qu'il l'observait aussi. Elle ne voulait ni le toucher, ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni lui parler. Mais, elle avait également terriblement envie qu'il disparaisse au plus vite de sa vie. Alors, même si elle risquait de perdre définitivement la confiance de son frère, elle allait entrer dans cette foutue pièce mal éclairée, elle allait dialoguer avec le malotru qui occupait le lit, et elle allait supporter ses abominables sourires de carnassier. Puis elle le soignerait en faisant en sorte que Kamui ne se doute de rien. Comme ça, l'affreux personnage s'en irait plus vite, et Kamui et elle retrouveraient une vie normale.

La sonnette du cabinet retentissante perturba ses pensées. Mais cela signifiait aussi que son frère était à présent occupé. C'était donc le signal qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre et poussa la porte.

* * *

Madara sentait encore l'odeur entêtante de l'alcool à désinfecter dont sa plaie était recouverte. Le médecin n'y était absolument pas allé de main morte. Un peu comme s'il avait voulu lui faire passer un message, du genre ; ne parle plus jamais de ma sœur. N'oses même plus la regarder, sinon je viendrais te réveiller en te piquant le front avec un cure dents.

De toute manière, le shinobi avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper d'une gamine ignorante et faiblarde. Il allait se reposer, guérir, et ensuite...

Le grincement de la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Toujours assis, il croisa les bras sur son torse avec un air oscillant entre la fatigue et l'agacement. Mais son expression se mua en surprise amusée lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune femme. Que faisait-elle là, elle qui lui avait semblé si effrayée toute à l'heure ? Il darda sans la moindre gêne son regard sur elle, haussant les sourcils :

\- Tu t'es remise de tes émotions, petite ? Lui dit-il, moqueur.

Elle se faisait minuscule, collée là contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer silencieusement. Pour toute réponse, il eu le droit à un " chut ! " sermonné par la demoiselle.  
Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là :

\- Quel courage...

\- Je... je ne vous aime pas, chuchota la demoiselle sans bouger.

Il rit doucement:

\- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Mais que fais-tu ici alors... ?  
\- Je...

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se pencha sur son obi, extrayant de ce dernier une petite boîte argentée. Madara vit que ses mains tremblaient mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Il était bien trop intrigué par ce qu'il était en train de se passer :

\- Mon frère ne veut pas que je l'utilise (elle semblait lui parler de la boîte) mais ça marche vraiment bien. J'ai essayé sur moi et...  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lui demanda-t-il avec impatience en se redressant un peu.  
\- Un baume cicatrisant. Ça marche vraiment ! Mais mon frère ne me fait pas assez confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais il m'est trop important pour que je le perde alors...

Elle inspira un grand coup:

\- Ça accélère la cicatrisation. Comme ça, vous partez plus vite. Et nous on reprendra une vie normale. C'est donnant donnant, non ?

L'homme l'écoutait avec intérêt. Elle avait eu le culot de se pointer ici, seule, pour lui demander de la laisser le tartiner d'un produit inconnu afin de le faire partir plus vite. Et à présent, elle attendait sa réponse, fiévreuse, les pupilles légèrement dilaté par l'angoisse et l'obscurité. Il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer sans discrétion en la regardant. Son clan aurait honte d'elle : Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée fragile. Puis, il haussa son épaule valide en lui faisant signe d'approcher:

\- Voyons voir ce que tu as à me proposer.

* * *

Haine avait la gorge serrée au point de lui faire mal. Son cœur battait fort jusqu'à faire vrombir ses tempes. Il avait vu les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains, mais en vérité, si elle s'était laissé aller, c'était des pieds à la tête, qu'elle serait en train de trembler. Elle s'approcha du blessé d'un pas faussement décidé tout en dévissant le petit pot de crème. L'homme pris appuis sur le matelas pour se tourner dos à la jeune femme avec une tranquillité déconcertante. Il la prenait réellement pour une créature sans danger.  
Un poil offusquée la demoiselle, lèvres pincées, entama de défaire le bandage qu'elle laissa choir par terre: elle en remettrait un propre de toute manière. Un frisson la parcourue lorsqu'elle vit la plaie. Bien que recousue, elle s'étendait sur cinquante quarante de long environ. Les yeux verts d'Haine parcoururent le reste du dos avec curiosité. Son dos était large et bien dessiné. Comment un homme aussi exécrable pouvait-il posséder un tel physique ?! Elle aurait bien comptées les multiples cicatrices s'il n'avait pas tordu le coup pour lui lancer un regard inquisiteur et agacé:

\- Bon alors, ça vient ?

Elle tressauta et le regarda en fulminant:

\- C'est la première fois que je fais ça, laissez-moi du temps !  
\- Apparemment il y a beaucoup de choses que tu vas faire une " première fois " ces temps-ci, railla-t-il.

Elle mit fin à la discussion en plongeant deux doigts dans le pot de crème pour en prendre une quantité suffisante pour toute la surface de la blessure. Puis elle déposa le produit avec précaution sur la chair blessée. La peau de l'homme était chaude sous ses doigts, mais elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention: rien que ce petit contact l'effrayait. Elle avait l'impression que ce corps, cet homme, son regard, ses mains, son sourire, tout, absolument tout de lui était une arme. Et elle se sentait si petite, si faible face à lui... Elle détestait cela ! Oui, elle avait pris la bonne décision: plus vite il s'en irait, plus vite la vie reprendrait son cours monotone et ennuyeux. Mais au moins Kamui et elle seraient en sécurité.

L'odeur du thym lui montait à la tête. Elle entoura la blessure d'un bandage propre en silence, ramassa celui qui était souillé de sang et recula de quelques pas. Le shinobi se tourna de nouveau vers elle, et pointa la fenêtre d'un geste de menton:

\- Ouvres-la, j'ai besoin de lumière.  
\- Si je l'ouvre, Kamui saura que je suis passée, grogna la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

Oui, elle avait vraaaiment envie de sortir de cette foutue pièce. Elle irait se laver et se frotter jusqu'à l'os pour se dégager de cette désagréable sensation qui lui rongeait le corps: un feu brûlant lui grignotait chaque centimètre de peau, comme si elle venait de fricoter avec les enfers... :

\- Dans ce cas...

Un grincement la fit se retourner d'un bond. L'homme venait de se relever avec difficulté et il prenait appuis sur le mur. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le dos en une cascade d'ébène et il avait la mine dure. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec lenteur, son visage ponctué de temps à autres de grimaces de douleur. Haine se cacha la bouche des mains en inspirant un grand coup. Si cet imbécile avait le malheur de retourner brouter le gazon de la chambre, Kamui rappliquerai aussitôt. Elle se rua donc vers la vitre dans un bond :

\- Ça va, ça va, je vais le faire, répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

L'homme eu un sourire satisfait et il se laissa tomber en grognant sur la chaise la plus proche. La demoiselle le regarda du coin de l'œil et laissa le soleil entrer dans la pièce. Puis elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte avec précaution.

Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lent. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sentait le sang et les plantes médicinales. Et elle avait terriblement envie d'hurler.

Jetant les bandages au fond de la poubelle elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début des ennuis, et avec un petit pincement au cœur pour Kamui, elle laissa un sourire triste ourler ses lèvres.

On venait d'entailler les barreaux d'or de sa cage.

* * *

 _[ Et voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster, je sais ! Mais j'tais vachement prise.  
Il est un peu court car je ne veux pas faire traîner en longueur, 'ai bien ricané en l'écrivant, j'avoue ! Maintenant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A la prochaine ! ]_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Visiteur imprévu

_**Elle avait de la cendre plein la bouche. Son corps se mouvait de lui même entre la végétation. Ses yeux lui piquaient tant la fumée était épaisse et lourde autour d'elle. Les bras écorchés, elle rejoignit un chemin de terre en dérapant. D'où elle était, Haine entendait les cris des villageois. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle accéléra encore :**_

 _ **\- Kamui, tiens bon, j'arrive !**_

* * *

 _• Quelques temps auparavant •_

\- Je te dis qu'il ne t'a pas entendu.  
\- On ne sait jamais, alors : fermez-là !

Madara leva les yeux en l'air. La demoiselle était entrée en catimini dans sa chambre, comme elle le faisait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. En pleine nuit, évidemment. Le produit dont elle le tartinait chaque soir faisait son effet. Le shinobi avait repris du poil de la bête et pouvait à présent bouger sans grogner de douleur. Il était en ce moment en train de parler à l'armoire. Ou plutôt à celle qui se trouvait dedans : Haine avait percuté la table de chevet en entrant dans la pièce sombre et son premier reflex avait été de se cacher comme une enfant en priant que le boucan n'ai pas réveillé son frère. Madara, bras croisés sur son torse large attendait donc qu'elle daigne en sortir, lui assurant toutes les dix secondes que Kamui dormait comme une pierre :

\- Dépêche-toi gamine, j'ai autre chose à faire. Comme dormir ...

La porte de l'armoire grinça lorsque la demoiselle en sorti. Elle grommela dans sa barbe avant de s'approcher de l'Uchiha qui poussa un lourd et long soupir. Cette fille était désespérante. Il présenta sa blessure à Haine, jambes en tailleur et dos à peine voûté. La plaie était presque refermée. La jeune femme lui avait assuré qu'il en avait encore pour quelques nuits avant de partir, mais pas plus. Ce qui le satisfaisait réellement.

Il sentit le contact froid de la crème odorante sur son épaule. Le picotement si particulier qu'elle lui procurait descendant jusqu'à ses côtes, là où la plaie s'arrêtait. Il retient une grimace agacé lorsque l'odeur du camphre chatouilla ses narines : c'était un mal pour un bien :

\- Levez le bras pour que je passe le bandage, chuchota la demoiselle en s'essuyant les mains sur un papier qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle.

Il détestait le ton qu'elle employait avec lui, mais il obéit malgré tout, lui lançant un regard noir :

\- Arrête de me parler de la sorte. Je te jure que ...

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus. Piqué au vif, il se retourna d'un seul coup pour attraper la demoiselle par le col avant de la jeter sur le lit sans ménagement. Cette-fois, elle allait voir ! Il se redressa, l'air menaçant. On ne traitait pas Madara Uchiha de la sorte ! Surtout lorsqu'on frôlait à peine les 1m65 ! Il s'apprêtait à corriger la jeune femme qui le suppliait de se taire en remuant les mains dans tous les sens lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Il s'arrêta de bouger, le poing levé. Une voix masculine encore endormie le questionnant :

\- Vous allez bien ? J'ai cru entendre un bruit alors je me suis dis que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Madara regarda la porte avec agacement - et passablement épuisé de cette famille - :

\- Je suis tombé dans mon sommeil. Rien de grave, grogna-t-il.

Un bruit de claquement discret le fit baisser les yeux. Haine avait la main sur le front et secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Le silence répondit à sa phrase. Puis il entendit Kamui soupirer et il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'intérieur de son corps. Il enfonça Haine sous les draps, se recouchant par la même occasion. C'est alors qu'il vit le bandage abandonné au sol plein de sang.

La jeune femme allait tuer son frère ... Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Et lorsqu'elle entendit la pitoyable excuse que le shinobi venait de pondre, elle se dit qu'elle allait les tuer tous les deux. Y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Se cognant le front du plat de la main, elle espéra piteusement que cela fonctionne. Puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors que Madara la couvrait des draps épais. Ha bah oui, c'était très intelligent ça. Elle sentit le corps brûlant de l'homme contre elle et dû faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas bouger. Et quel homme ! Egocentrique, égoïste et cynique. Qui plus est, qui pouvait la briser avec l'aide d'une seule main. Fermant les yeux avec force, elle se fit aussi petite que possible en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Le pot de crème serré contre elle :

\- Si vous êtes tombé je dois vous ausculter. La blessure risquerait de se rouvrir.

Elle entendit la voix son frère filtrée par la couette. Le front contre les côtes de Madara, elle sentit ce dernier se tendre brutalement. Il souleva légèrement la couette, faisant semblant de se recoucher convenablement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le bandage échoué au sol. Dans sa précipitation elle l'avait sans doute fait tomber. Haine se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de rage. Évidemment, comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile comme situation.  
La voix grave de Madara la tira de ses pensées :

\- Je vais bien, pas de problème. Retournez-vous coucher. Il serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas en forme demain, alors que vous devez surveiller que votre sœur ne vienne pas fureter par ici, railla-t-il.  
\- Si vous la touchez, je vous tues. Je vous ai déjà prévenu.

 _Mon pauvre Kamui, si tu savais où je me trouvais_ , pensa la demoiselle, complètement affolée.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à cette bande par terre. Si le médecin tombait dessus, c'était fini. Elle serait grillée, totalement. Elle sentit le corps du shinobi se redresser hors de la couette et elle comprit pourquoi il s'était affalé du côté de la porte. Rampant hors du lit, elle se laissa tomber par terre, suppliant pour que le dos de Madara la cache pendant la manœuvre :

\- Voyez par vous-même, je n'ai rien.

Des pas. Il s'approchait ! Cœur battant, la jeune femme attrapa les bandes souillées de sang et roula sous le lit en silence. Une main sur la bouche, elle masqua du mieux que possible sa respiration rapide. La lumière s'alluma, et Kamui s'approcha du lit. Il y resta quelques secondes, sans doute en train d'examiner le grand brun qui ne pipait mot. Haine sentit le lit s'affaisser lorsque Madara se recoucha convenablement. Apparemment son médecin de frère trouvait qu'il allait bien. Pas étonnant en même temps. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait soigner cet abruti. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était figé dans un mutisme profond et agressif à chaque fois qu'il daignait lui parler ... Mais elle s'en était accoutumé, pensant au futur proche. Celui dans lequel ce sombre type partait de chez elle. Elle était donc on ne peut plus heureuse de voir que la cicatrisation avançait bien. Même si cela signifiait devoir supporter l'égo et l'égoïsme permanents de Madara. Le silence dans la pièce lui semblait peser dix tonnes. Elle suppliait mentalement Kamui de partir tout en espérant que le ninja brun ne sorte pas encore une excuse idiote. Ce qu'il eu la bonté et l'intelligence de ne pas faire. La voix fatiguée de son frère brisa le cours de ses pensées :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que ça sent le camphre … ou la menthe ?

Misère... Ça n'en finissait donc pas ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir un peu ?! Haine serra les bandages dans sa main avec force. Si ça continuait comme cela, elle allait se lever et le reconduire dans sa piaule elle-même. Mouais. Mauvaise idée. Elle entendit Madara grogner et se coucher confortablement :

\- Non, je ne trouve pas. Parce contre, j'ai envie de dormir.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était du cinéma ou non, mais il était doué le bougre. Remarque, il ne changeait guère de d'habitude. La lumière s'éteignit avec un petit " clic " qui sembla divin à la jeune femme recroquevillée sous le lit. Et la porte se ferma de nouveau après un " bonne nuit " chuchoté par Kamui.

Haine attendit quelques minutes dans le noir, roulant sur le ventre. La tension présente dans chaque parcelle de son corps commençait à disparaître. Elle l'avait échappé belle ! Un petit rire discret se fraya un passage à travers sa gorge encore un peu serrée. Petit rire qui se transforma en un cri étouffé lorsque quelque chose la saisit par la jambe pour la sortir de dessous le lit. Elle se sentit être jetée ensuite sur le matelas sans bruit, sa tête s'y cognant avec le rebond :

\- Que ... ?

Encore dans les vapes, elle essaya de se redresser mais se retrouva bloquée aux poignets par des mains puissantes. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, elle croisa le visage sévère de Madara qui se tenait au dessus d'elle. Apparemment il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de bonne humeur :

\- Je te jure que je vais t'étriper un jour, espèce de sale gamine, grogna-t-il en resserrant l'emprise sur les pauvres poignets de la demoiselle. La respiration sifflante elle essaya de se dégager, sans succès, évidemment. Il était trop lourd et trop fort pour elle :

\- Lâchez-moi bon sang ... ! Vous me faites-mal ! murmura-t-elle en se tortillant sous le corps large du ninja.  
\- Ça t'apprendra. Tu es vraiment bonne à rien, ma parole. J'ai dû jouer la comédie avec ton imbécile de frère pour sauver ta peau !

Il la redressa en lui tenant l'épaule, emprisonnant son menton fin dans sa grande main pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tant il l'agaçait. Il n'avait donc aucune gêne ?! Son regard était bien plus dérangeant que tout le reste de son être. Elle avait l'impression de se faire aspirer par ces drôles d'iris ébène :

\- La prochaine fois je te jure que ...

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger de nouveau, mais j'ai oublié mon stéthoscope sur la table de chevet alors...

Haine couina de douleur : Madara venait de se tendre brutalement. Il avait resserré son emprise sur l'épaule de la demoiselle lorsque la lumière vînt leur déchirer la rétine. Elle se démena jusqu'à réussir à se dégager. Repoussant le shinobi, elle se retourna d'un seul coup et fut immédiatement prise d'une nausée violente. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses côtes qu'il allait les lui briser. Kamui était là, devant la porte. Et il les regardait, bras ballants. Une étincelle de fureur luisant dans ses yeux noisette.

La jeune femme descendit du lit en tremblant tandis que le shinobi se laisser retomber sur le matelas, en tailleur et les bras croisés. Elle l'entendit à peine soupirer. Tremblante, elle adressa un petit sourire timide et honteux à son frère :

\- Je... Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Haine ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle vit son regard dévier vers le bout de tissus qu'elle tenait dans la main et elle le cacha derrière son dos. Puis il remarqua également le pot de crème. Ensuite, son regard se porta sur Madara qui arborait son air habituellement nonchalant. La demoiselle fixa le sol quelques secondes avant de regarder le médecin. Ce dernier la fixait durement. Son corps entier tremblant, sans aucun doute de rage. Elle joua le tout pour le tout et plaqua son sourire fautif sur ses lèvres :

\- Désolée frangin... Je voulais juste t'ai-

Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de réagir. Sa joue la brûlait. Et la main de son frère était encore levée. Il venait de la gifler avec force. Elle voyait de petites étoiles. Titubant, Haine lâcha les bandages pour porter ses doigts fins à son visage. Madara pouffa derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard de feu avant de se retourner vers Kamui qui lui parlait fermement :

\- Vas dans ta chambre. Tout de suite.  
\- Mais je...  
\- STOP ! IL SUFFIT ! VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE. Tu m'as tellement déçu. JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE, HAINE ! , hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la tirer hors de la pièce.

La demoiselle se débattit violemment jusqu'à le faire lâcher prise. Elle tomba sur les fesses contre le lit. Des larmes de colère et de tristesse embuant l'émeraude de ses iris. Elle se redressa lentement en secouant la tête. Ses cheveux gris retombaient en cascade sur son visage. Des serres lui lacéraient le cœur. Elle pointa Madara du doigt en reniflant :

\- Je ... Je voulais juste t'aider à le soigner pour qu'il parte plus vite ! Il ne m'a rien fait, rien dit !  
\- Je m'en contrefiche. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette chambre. Tu prends des risques tous les jours. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Et de ton comportement d'enfant. Tu es fragile... Je dois te protéger, tu comprends ?! Ne me complique pas la tâche ... ! Murmura-t-il la voix enrouée.

Le shinobi les observait sans dire mot. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Il croisa le regard trouble d'Haine et haussa les épaules. La demoiselle se retourna vers son frère en reniflant. Elle eu un sourire triste et un voile mélancolique drapa son visage délicat.

-Je te déteste.

Kamui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais la demoiselle fonça vers la porte, le faisant se cogner contre l'encadrement de cette dernière. Elle se rua vers l'entrée malgré les protestations de son frère et se jeta à l'extérieur. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et lui brouillaient la vue, mais elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Alors elle continua sa course folle parmi les fougères et les hautes herbes. Pieds-nus, elle s'écorcha les jambes en traçant un sillage vert dans la forêt. Elle se sentait sale, faible et pleine de quelque chose qui la brulait jusqu'à l'œsophage. Toussant, elle s'arrêta après une vingtaine de minutes, reprenant sa respiration. Elle le détestait. Elle détestait ses conditions de vie, ce village, Madara, la table de chevet et l'odeur du Camphre. Elle haïssait le lever du Soleil, ses cheveux, son teint pâle et cette réputation qui lui collait à la peau comme un cancer. Elle voulait que tout disparaisse. Sur le champ ! Recroquevillée dans la végétation elle pleura en silence sous la nuit pleine d'étoiles. La lune dévoilait les ombrages des arbres sous sa lumière blafarde. Le silence pesait autant que la colère d'Haine dans sa poitrine. Elle ne bougeait plus, serrant les dents et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, des cheveux plein la figure.

Si tout pouvait disparaître, si seulement...

La lune brillait. Et elle éclairait de sa lumière blafarde une multitude de petits feux de camps quelques kilomètres plus loin...

* * *

[ Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il plaira, bien qu'il soit court ^^ A la prochaine ! ]


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mémoires

**[ Salut, salut ! Je m'excuse du retard. J'ai quelques chapitres écrits en** **avance mais entre le travail et les coupures de réseau c'est pas folichon x) J'essayerais d'être un peu plus régulière à l'avenir ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! Dès le chapitre 7 j'ai changé de style d'écriture, pour en reprendre un que je préfère, vous me direz si c'est mieux. J'ai un peu commencé dans celui-ci d'ailleurs.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ]**

* * *

Cela devait faire une heure. Oui, soixante minutes, trois mille six cent secondes que Kamui criait le nom de sa sœur. Et autant de temps que Madara l'observait, appuyé contre le cadre la porte d'entrée. Il regardait le médecin qui fouillait méticuleusement les alentours, l'air affolé. La fille avait encore fait des siennes, comme la majeure partie du temps. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Si son frère lui lâchait un peu la grappe de temps à autre, il était certain qu'elle serait bien moins insupportable et capricieuse. Un grognement enragé le fit tourner la tête : Kamui venait à sa rencontre, les bras croisés. Il avait des herbes plein les cheveux et une face qui touchait le sol. Apparemment, il n'avait pas retrouvé la drôle de demoiselle. Essoufflé, il regarda Madara avec hargne :

-Si vous l'aviez rejetée on en serait pas là, geignit-il en s'asseyant sur les marches du palier, la tête entre les mains.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de la traiter comme une enfant, elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi intenable, fit le grand brun sans même hausser le ton.

Il eu pour seule réponse, un regard méprisant qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Puis un silence nerveux s'installa autour de la maison. Le shinobi soupira doucement, et se retourna pour retourner se coucher. Il s'en fichait royalement. Tant qu'Haine revenait pour lui donner la crème... Quelque chose lui saisit la manche, et Madara dû se dévisser le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sans aucune surprise, il remarqua Kamui, un air désespéré sur le visage. Pathétique … Il se dégagea de l'étreinte en tiquant. Que lui voulait-il encore ?! :

\- S'il vous plait … Elle … Elle n'y connait pas grand-chose au monde extérieur. Mon père et moi l'avons recueillie quand elle avait 6 ans. Et les villageois la détestent. Ils pensent qu'elle a autant de pouvoir qu'une véritable Ôtsutsuki. Elle est en danger, toute seule … ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais les gens, lorsqu'ils ont peur, peuvent faire n'importe quoi.

Madara le laissa parler. Cet homme était véritablement ennuyant. Et faible. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire titillait sa curiosité : Comme ça, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez donc fait à cette fille ?

\- Nous ? Non. Ce sont ses parents, avant de nous la confier. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle devienne comme les membres de ce clan. Ils ont scellé son pouvoir. Mais là n'est pas la question …

Quel gâchis … Un membre d'un clan aussi puissant que celui des Ôtsutsuki ne devrait pas être restreint de la sorte. C'était comme mélanger de l'or pur à de la boue. L'Uchiha darda son habituel regard sombre vers le médecin :

\- Elle sait crier ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle sait crier ? Utiliser de manière abusive ses cordes vocales ? Répéta Madara, agacé.

Silence. Le jeune homme l'observait, complètement perdu. Il n'avait guère l'air de savoir quoi répondre. :

\- Et bien … Oui. Mais je ne-

\- Alors si elle a des problèmes on l'entendra. Elle n'est pas en sucre, votre sœur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Madara se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui sous le regard consterné et épuisé de Kamui qui ne le suivit pas.

Ce dernier se contenta de jurer entre ses dents avant de regarder autour de lui, une dernière fois. Il tenait à Haine comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir la même réaction que l'homme qui venait de se recoucher.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où le père de la jeune femme, blessé et épuisé, l'avait déposée devant chez eux, s'inclinant comme un désespéré devant son ami le plus proche : Le père de Kamui. Il l'avait supplié de prendre soin d'Haine, des sanglots brouillant sa voix d'ordinaire si grave. C'était la première fois que le jeune médecin avait vu Haine. La fillette, cachée dans les plis du vêtement de son père n'avait guère comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait encore un regard enfantin, et le portait sur le monde avec la grâce des jeunes enfants. Mais Kamui était assez âgé et assez mature, lui, pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il avait comprit que comme lui, Haine ne devait plus avoir de maman. Et qu'elle allait également perdre son papa. Il avait su pour sa mère, parce qu'Hyryu, le paternel d'Haine, avait dit « qu'Atsuko ne devait pas s'être sacrifiée en vain ». Et à 14 ans, on savait ce que voulait dire « se sacrifier ». Alors, il s'était juré, depuis ce jour, qu'il protégerait ce pourquoi la mère et le père de la jeune femme s'étaient battus. Ce pourquoi leur vie avait été brisée, balayée par la haine, la passion et le pouvoir. Ce pourquoi, Hyryu les avait quitté sans même un adieu en se noyant dans le reflet du soleil couchant. Il s'était juré, en plongeant son regard dans les iris émeraude de la petite fille, qu'il veillerait à ce que l'éclat enfantin qu'il avait vu dedans ne disparaisse jamais.

* * *

 _Des reliefs de corps voguaient autour d'elle. Le sang papillonnait devant ses yeux, comme des pétales de cerisier en chute libre. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Et un visage pâle apparu devant elle. Le faciès lui semblait magnifique. C'était une femme, avec des cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux qui ressemblaient à des perles. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucune parole ne les franchissait. Puis, alors que le visage souriait et pleurait en même temps, on lui tirait le bras. On l'extirpait de cette vision de paix et d'amour. Et le visage devenait une femme, debout, dos à elle. Haine sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, que cette personne était importante à son cœur. Mais elle se faisait tirer, encore et toujours. On l'obligeait à courir. Alors, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête une dernière fois, et qu'elle vit la femme, à genoux elle comprit. Lorsqu'elle vit les petites ridules de sang qui gâchait la soie du kimono, elle sut. Lorsque l'éclat argenté d'un sabre s'approcha du visage magnifique, elle devina. On venait de lui ôter sa mère._

La jeune femme se réveilla dans un sursaut et se retrouva assise en un instant. Son cœur battait avec affolement dans sa poitrine et elle pressa une main sur son plexus pour reprendre son souffle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Elle ne savait jamais si c'était un rêve sortit tout droit de son imagination ou non. Mais cette douleur qu'elle ressentait au réveil, qui la transperçait comme un harpon de part en part … Oui, cette douleur-ci lui criait que cela s'était bel et bien passé.

Au milieu des herbes et de quelques fleurs sauvages, Haine se frotta les yeux et dégagea les cheveux qu'elle avait de devant le visage. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, avant que les évènements de la nuit dernière ne lui reviennent à l'esprit. Kamui et elle s'était encore disputés. Et elle était venue se réfugier là pour calmer sa colère. Apparemment la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. L'Ôtsutsuki bailla, s'étirant longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Il allait falloir qu'elle rentre, sinon, son frère allait vraiment finir par paniquer. Le pauvre, elle lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs en quelques jours. Et elle avait disparue une nuit entière ! Il n'allait pas être très frais ce matin … Elle se promit de faire en sorte de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Et de se faire pardonner, à condition qu'il veuille bien l'écouter ! Puis, elle irait peut-être mélanger du piment à l'assiette de Madara, tant qu'elle y était. Histoire de se venger du mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait. Un sourire frôla ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle se redressait. Alors qu'elle se mettait debout, la demoiselle regarda au dessus d'elle : d'immenses chênes la protégeait de par leurs feuilles délicatement ciselées. Le ciel était gris, et l'atmosphère assez lourde. Il faisait étrangement chaud. Mais ce n'était pas ce paysage qui l'intriguait, c'était le silence. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle n'entendait rien. Aucun bruissements de fougères, particuliers aux petits animaux, pas même le piaillement d'oisillons, ou le roucoulement de tourterelles. La forêt était une tombe, une caverne. Elle semblait timide, et anxieuse. Et pour la première fois, Haine ne se sentit pas à l'aise dans ces paysages sauvages qu'elle affectionnait normalement :

 _Ce n'est pas normal, il se passe quelque chose … Je crois_ , pensa-t-elle, n'osant parler à voix haute.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine, comme pour se réconforter, s'entourant d'un cocon protecteur de chair. Puis, elle commença à marcher d'un pas raide pour rentrer chez elle.

 _Je préviendrais Kamui qu'il faut faire attention, mh._

Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle arriva devant une petite pente en terre. Bien trop préoccupée par le pressentiment qui la rongeait, elle ne fit pas garde à son kimono et le salit légèrement en s'accroupissant pour descendre. Il y avait des gravillons sur toute la longueur de l'inclinaison, et cela rendait la traversée glissante. Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas, elle tourna la tête en continuant sa route, regardant le chemin qu'elle avait parcourue. D'ici un bon quart d'heure elle serait chez elle, en sécurité. Avec son frère. Un pincement au cœur la surprit. Haine venait de se rendre compte à quel point elle tenait à Kamui malgré leurs disputes et leurs points de vue différents. Alors elle était plus que pressée de rentrer.

Puis elle se cogna contre quelque chose alors qu'elle observait les alentours.

Quelque chose de chaud, et de grand.

Gémissant de surprise, elle tituba en se frottant le front, puis elle releva la tête vers ce qu'elle avait percutée. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit pourquoi le bois et ses alentours étaient si silencieux :

\- Que … Haine écarquilla les yeux, terrifiée. Elle recula maladroitement et s'empêtra dans ses tissus, tombant sur les fesses.

\- Et, Aoka, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

Devant elle, se tenaient deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Ils étaient grands, et portaient de vieux habits sombres aux teintes marron et vertes. Leur visage était dur, et exprimait malveillance et cruauté. Lorsqu'Haine baissa les yeux, elle vit des reflets métalliques accrochés à leur ceinture : Ils étaient armés. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle. Celui dénommé Aoka. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux de cochon, enfoncés dans leurs orbites la fixaient, une drôle de lueur y papillonnant. Une lame abîmée pendait sans protection de sa hanche droite :

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne cette demoiselle, minauda-t-il, Hé, tu crois qu'elle vient du village ?

Haine avait la gorge sèche. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste lorsque l'autre homme vint l'attraper par le poignet. Un haut le cœur la saisit : Il avait les mains sales, et pleines de tâches brunes. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, mais il avait de la force.

\- On en fait quoi tu crois ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu de femmes. Qui plus est, une aussi jolie minette, ça se refuse pas ! raillait celui qui la tenait tout en la forçant à se relever.

Elle avait les jambes lourdes, et l'angoisse lui dévorait la poitrine... Comme une énorme pelle, elle creusait dans son corps un trou sombre et profond pour sa peur. Le monde s'affaissait sous ses pieds, elle voyait tout ce qu'il se passait au ralentit, et sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle se sentait bien en danger, comme la première fois qu'elle avait vu Madara. Mais ces hommes là, n'avaient pas son regard. Madara l'avait observé comme une femme, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Eux, l'observait comme une marchandise, un bonbon acidulé. Jamais le grand brun n'aurait eu ce regard. Jamais elle n'avait sentit cette frayeur si particulière avec lui. Quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer aller se passer. Elle l'avait comprit en voyant le regard des deux hommes. Ils avaient le sourire goinfre et l'un d'entre eux se lécha les lèvres, dissimulant un sourire malsain. La demoiselle, tremblante, secoua la tête en tirant sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte :

\- Lâchez-moi …, Gémit-elle sous les rires des deux compères.

\- Certainement. Mais plus tard. De toute manière tu n'iras pas bien loin, ton village est foutu, railla Aoka, approchant son ignoble main de la poitrine frêle qui se soulevait rapidement.

\- On à qu'à la garder. Elle est encore en bon état !

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle eu un déclic. Quelque chose en elle refusait ce qu'il allait se passer. Haine Ôtsutsuki n'était pas une marchandise. Haine Ôtsutsuki n'était pas une chose, ni une créature précieuse. Elle était humaine, et avait des droits, comme tout le monde ici bas.

Alors, elle releva d'un seul coup la jambe, déchirant son kimono sur toute sa longueur dans son élan. Sa cheville délicate frappa l'entrejambe d'Aoka avec force, et il se courba sous la douleur autant que sous la surprise. Son comparse, légèrement déstabilisé relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour se dégager et filer comme une flèche.

\- SALE GARCE, hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Elle ne savait pas lequel venait de crier. Le paysage défilait devant elle, comme un panorama flouté par l'angoisse. Haine se prit les pieds dans des racines, tomba et se releva sans demander son reste. Elle s'était blessée au genou, mais, l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son corps l'épargnait de toute douleur. Elle était une proie, et il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. Puis, qu'avaient-ils dit en parlant de Katsu ?! Le village, foutu ?! Elle n'avait rien compris. Pieds nus, jambes écorchées et griffées par les herbes et les ronces, elle tituba en poussant un petit cri. Elle ne savait pas si les deux hommes la poursuivaient. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était retrouver son frère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords du village, l'odeur entêtante et lourde du sang la prit à la gorge. Elle entendait des cris et des pleurs. Et d'épaisses volutes de fumés planaient au dessus des habitations. La jeune femme s'arrêta alors. Elle était effarée. Ses yeux la piquaient à cause de la fournaise qui consumait les lieux. Elle avait de la cendre plein la bouche. Mais une terreur encore plus grande la submergea lorsqu'elle pensa à Kamui. Elle recommença à courir. Son corps se mouvait de lui même entre la végétation. Les bras pleins de coupures, elle rejoignit un chemin de terre en dérapant. D'où elle était, Haine entendait les cris des villageois. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle accéléra encore :

\- Kamui, tiens-bon, j'arrive !

Haine pénétra dans le village aux portes de bois éclatées sans même s'arrêter. Les villageois encore en vie hurlaient. Certains essayaient de se défendre, à coup de fourches ou de petits couteaux. Ici, il n'y avait pas de ninjas qui protégeaient l'endroit. Il était donc facile pour des brigands de s'en prendre aux petits villages environnants. La jeune femme ne voyait qu'à quelques pas devant elle. Toussant, elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, crachant pour essayer d'enlever l'escarbille qui lui collait à la langue et aux lèvres. Complètement sonnée, elle eu juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un cheval qui fonçait dans sa direction avec affolement. Des rires se mêlaient aux cris, et l'odeur ferreuse de l'hémoglobine la saisissait à la gorge. Elle continua de marcher et buta contre un obstacle. Quelque chose d'humide s'écoula entre ses orteils et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Hein?

Une femme était recroquevillée là, une plaie béante la scindait en deux. Haine resta figée, contemplant le corps qui semblait se reposer au milieu de la violence et de la mort. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait l'impression que la femme dormait, comme pour fuir le carnage. La femme avait les yeux ouverts et vitreux. Elle semblait porter un regard accusateur sur celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Son visage était figé dans l'agonie. Secouant la tête, Haine continua sa route en serrant les lèvres :

\- Désolée madame, désolée …

Oui, désolée. Mais il y avait Kamui, qui vivait. Kamui, qui l'attendait pour s'enfuir. Kamui, qui s'inquiétait. Lorsqu'elle tournerait à l'angle de la rue, elle verrait sa maison, et Kamui…

\- Oh non …

La jeune femme avait hurlé le nom de son frère. Quelque chose venait d'éclater dans sa poitrine et se déversait dans chaque partie de son corps. Oui, elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Respirer lui semblait être impossible. Elle avait les yeux secs, et son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'exploser. Elle-même avait la sensation d'imploser. De redevenir poussière.

La maison qui l'avait abritée, qui avait connus ses joies et ses angoisses, ses pleures, ses rêves, ses cauchemars. La maison qui l'avait vu grandir, son passé, son futur. Tout ça brûlait.

La maison était en feu.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Proie et Prédateur

**[ Hey ! Désolée pour la mise en page un peu cracra mais le réseau fait des siennes et le site a un un drôle de petit bug. Je rectifie ça dés que possible ! :3 Merci à Lawkryie pour son commentaire ! Sachez que c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de nos créations ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois ! ]**

* * *

 ** _\- Quelques minutes auparavant -_**

Une ombre se faufile discrètement dans la maison en bois où se reposent les deux hommes. Le soleil déploie sa grande face lumineuse sur les vitres entrouvertes de la chambre de Madara. Le shinobi dort, allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Sa respiration est lente et calme. Il ne semble pas se douter une seule seconde de ce qui va lui arriver.

Un éclat argenté déchire l'obscurité contrastée de la pièce. La porte est encore entrouverte, signe évident qu'elle a été poussée. Si l'Uchiha avait été éveillé, il aurait sans nul doute senti la présence humaine et mortelle qui rôdait autour de lui.

L'inconnu s'approche à pas de loup. Il tient dans sa main quelque arme semblable à un tanto. Les membres de son groupe ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur lui : Il EST l'assassin le plus puissants d'entre eux. Une ombre parmi les ombres. Un soupir dans le crépuscule … Un sourire carnassier tord les traits de son visage plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il abat d'un coup sec et parfait sa lame étincelante. Les yeux de l'homme endormi s'ouvrent aussitôt sous la surprise et la douleur. Il se redresse en tentant de s'arracher à l'étreinte mortelle de l'arme tout en respirant difficilement. Le sang valse entre ses doigts tandis que l'inconnu ricane en silence :

\- Adieu, misérable.

\- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux.

\- Que … ?

Le brigand ressent soudainement une douleur atroce entre ses côtes. Quelque chose vient s'y frayer un chemin. On creuse dans sa poitrine ! Figé, il sent la sueur moite de la peur lui coller à la peau. Quelque chose lui coule sur le ventre. C'est humide et chaud. Alors, il baisse la tête. Il a simplement le temps de voir qu'une lame lui traverse le corps de part en part. Affolé, il tente de se retourner, et se retrouve nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il était censé avoir poignardé à l'instant même. Un « Pof » singulier se fait entendre derrière lui. Et l'assassin le plus talentueux de la bande se rend compte qu'il s'est bêtement fait piéger. Un clone, c'était un vulgaire clone… Puis la lame dans son abdomen en est extraite d'un geste vif. Il sent un feu lui ronger la nuque. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

 ** _/ !\ Scènes de bataille probablement choquante pour certains. On ne sait jamais._**

Madara regarde la tête de l'homme rouler à ses pieds avec indifférence. Une expression de surprise et de peur y est inscrite. Figée à jamais dans la chaire morte tranchée par la lame du vieux Katana qu'il a débusqué. Il s'essuie avec un dégoût certain les mains sur les draps de son lit, déjà poisseux du sang de l'assassin, puis se tourne vers la porte :

\- Tu peux rentrer.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et habillé à la hâte, Kamui entre en tremblant dans la pièce. Le shinobi voit le médecin retenir un haut le cœur en remarquant le corps sans vie et décapité sur la moquette claire. Le sang s'y inscrit en forme de pétales rouges sombres. Madara hausse les épaules en enjambant le cadavre pour rejoindre Kamui. Il n'a aucune éraflure :

\- C'est son arrogance qui l'a tué. S'il accordait un temps soit peu de respect à ses ennemis, il aurait survécu un peu plus longtemps et serait mort avec honneur. grogne-t-il sans se départir de son calme.

\- Mais tout de même … Nous aurions pu en faire un prisonnier…

Le grand brun se retourne vers le frère d'Haine et le regarde froidement :

\- Ce genre de personne n'a pas l'intelligence que tu as pour « faire des prisonniers ». Dans ce genre de situation, tu es sois proie, sois prédateur. N'espère pas qu'ils te laisseront en vie, et fais-en ²autant.

Kamui l'observe sans répondre. Il a vu la vitesse à laquelle Madara a exécuté l'homme. Et il est terrifié à présent De la froideur, de la précision, et de l'agilité dont le brun sait faire preuve. Oui, il ne voulait pas y croire au départ. Il pensait à un fou furieux fanatique des anciens ninjas, mais à présent, il en est certain Il s'agit bel et bien du véritable Madara Uchiha. Il ne sait pas comment cela se fait qu'il soit en vie, mais il est pétrifié devant la puissance qui se dégage de cet homme. Dire qu'Haine est venue seule dans la chambre de ce dangereux spécimen… Minute : Haine. Sa sœur n'est pas ici ! Son cœur manque un battement et il suit Madara sans demander son reste.

L'Uchiha n'est pas dupe. Ils sont plusieurs dans le village. Il peut déjà entendre les cris d'hommes et de femmes effrayés, en train de lutter pour leur survie. Théoriquement, il s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas son affaire, et vu ce qu'Haine lui a dit, les gens ici ne sont guère accueillants. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de se démener à les sauver. Il se dirige donc d'un pas tranquille vers la porte d'entrée. Son corps est suffisamment rétabli pour qu'il reprenne la route. Tout d'abord, il doit retrouver son armure …

\- Attendez !

Le shinobi ne prend pas la peine de se retourner :

\- Ma sœur n'est toujours pas revenue.

Aucune réponse. Rien. Pas même un geste. Kamui a la gorge serrée et en feu. Il brûle de colère et d'angoisse. Madara ne l'aidera pas. Il en est certain. Néanmoins, il tente le tout pour le tout et se jette devant lui à genoux jusqu'à ce que son front cogne le parquet :

\- Je sais que nous sommes faibles à vos yeux, mais les histoires du passé ne mentent pas. Vous n'étiez pas comme cela auparavant ! Et tout ce que vous avez fait était pour le bien de votre village ! Je vous en supplie, je ne vous demande pas de sauver ma sœur, je vous demande d'agir comme un shinobi, et non un truand, je-

\- Il suffit !

La voix glaciale de Madara le ramène à la réalité. Il tressaute, les yeux embués et relève la tête avec crainte. Le brun se tient debout, devant lui, et il se pince l'arrête du nez en serrant les dents. Puis, il ordonne d'un geste du menton à Kamui de se relever avant de sortir :

\- Je te donne une heure. Si dans une heure, elle n'est pas revenue, j'arrête de défendre votre pitoyable village et je m'en vais. Tu as de la chance d'être aussi effronté.

La porte d'entrée claque dans son dos. Il laisse le médecin encore tremblant se remettre de ses émotions. A peine est-il sortit que l'odeur entêtante du fer et des braises le prend à la gorge. Un sourire à peine discernable se plaque sur son visage pâle entouré de ses mèches ébène. Avec ce genre d'ennemis, il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser ses pupilles, mais il meurt d'envie de les décrasser un peu. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'ils les rouvrent, deux iris rouges les ont remplacées. Il est Madara Uchiha, et il a hâte de goûter à la terreur de ses ennemies, aussi petits soit-ils.

Lorsqu'il arrive au cœur du village, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à défendre, si ce n'est la peau de quelques rescapés. La foule vrombie de terreur, les enfants survivants pleurent sur les corps inanimés de leurs parents. Madara discerne du coin de l'œil deux hommes en train de rire bruyamment. Ils semblent penchés sur un corps et y déversent une pluie de coups de pieds. Le shinobi s'élance à travers les charrettes renversées et les étales détruites avec agilité. Il se penche en chemin pour attraper un kunaï jonché sur le sol et le lance par la même occasion, sans cesser de courir. L'arme vole dans les airs, gracile, et vient se ficher sans une once de pitié dans la gorge d'un des agresseurs. Celui-ci porte les mains à cette dernière avant de tomber sur le sol. Le second, étonné se retourne, arme à la main. Il hurle des mots incompréhensibles avant de se ruer sur le shinobi, lame en avant. Madara esquive sans le moindre effort, tranchant la jugulaire du brigand d'un seul et unique geste. L'homme, trop surpris le regarde, de petites bulles rouges lui éclatent à la figure alors qu'il rejoint son comparse dans la mort. Alertés par ces deux mises à mort, de nombreux hommes plus ou moins armés se jettent sur lui. Madara n'entend plus rien, si ce n'est le son de sa lame affûté contre l'os ou la chair. Il en éventre un, brise d'un coup de pied la nuque de l'autre, puis, lorsqu'il juge qu'ils sont suffisamment nombreux, il s'éloigne d'un bond agile tout en composant ses mutras avec rapidité. Une gerbe brûlante de flammes s'élance sur le groupe d'ennemis trop terrorisés pour s'enfuir. Ils disparaissent dans le feu crépitant en hurlant et en se tordant de douleur. L'odeur entêtante de chair brûlée s'élève bientôt dans l'air, mais Madara est déjà trop loin pour en subir les frais. Il se déplace d'homme en homme, telle la mort. Il tranche, il découpe, il entaille. Son corps se meut à travers les shurikens et les kunaïs qu'on lui envoie, en vain. Chaque regard qu'il croise se couvre d'un voile funeste. La bataille bouillonne dans ses veines. L'écho des cris de terreur embrase son avidité de la guerre. Un désespéré se jette à corps perdu sur lui. Madara esquive d'un bond en se retournant et achève l'homme d'un coup de sabre. Les quelques brigands survivants sont déjà partis, et le shinobi décide de ne pas les rattraper. Il combat depuis presque une heure et n'a pas envie de s'attarder dans ce village qui déborde de mort et de désolation. Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de Kamui, il essuie son sabre ensanglanté sur un tissu qu'il a prélevé sur un corps, sans vergogne. La fumée est moins épaisse, mais l'odeur de la bataille est encore entêtante. Madara a décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil près de la maison, pour vérifier qu'il ne reste plus personne de dangereux.

C'est alors qu'un cri aigu et une forte odeur de bois brûlé viennent titiller sa curiosité. Un éclair argenté file dans son champ de vision. Madara relève la tête et ne voit rien devant-lui. Si ce n'est un brasier gigantesque. La maison qu'il était censé protégée est en train de flamber, et les flammes dansent et s'extirpent des vitres aux verres fondus. Madara a l'impression de voir une déesse de feu plantureuse en train de se déhancher sur les lattes de bois. Il se serait bien perdu dans cette contemplation presque érotique si un cri et des rires gras n'avaient pas brisés le charme. Le shinobi cligne des yeux, et se dirige vers la source des bruits d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était petite et encore inconsciente de la mort, Haine s'amusait à allumer de petits feux sur les tas d'herbes sèches qui entouraient la maison. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation des fougères qui se tordaient sur la terre à cause de la chaleur. Parfois, de petites fourmis noires qui suivaient la route chimique propre à leur espèce se perdaient à leur tour dans les flammes, et elles craquaient comme le maïs dans une poêle. Haine était subjuguée par l'infériorité et la faiblesse de ces petits êtres. Elle qui pouvait éteindre ce minuscule feu en soufflant dessus ou en y déversant un seau d'eau, se demandait comme ces fourmis et ces herbes faisaient pour ne pas s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, elle savait. Les braises qui s'envolaient sous le vent étaient semblables à de petites lanternes orange. Elle se sentait comme les fourmis dans le tas d'herbes en feu : impuissante. Bouche entrouverte, lèvres sèches et craquelés, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec lenteur, comme lorsque l'on veut sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Elle n'entendait plus personne crier en contrebas. Mais à présent, c'était chaque cellule de son être qui hurlait. Kamui était là dedans. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et elle était totalement figée. Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle quitta des yeux la maison en flammes avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Devant elle, essoufflés, crasseux mais bien vivants, les deux hommes qu'elle avait malencontreusement rencontrés ce matin. Partagé entre la peur pour elle et son frère, la demoiselle les regarda s'approcher, puis tenta le tout pour le tout en fuyant en sens inverse :

\- Reviens-là !

Elle se souvenait du nom de celui qui avait hurlé : Akoa... Aoka. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste sortie Kamui de sa prison de feu. Elle grimpa à la volée les escaliers de pierre encore intacts, mais se fit vite rattraper par le col de son kimono. Tombant à la renverse, elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son dos vint à la rencontre des marches de granite. Le deuxième homme la tirait et la trainait par terre. Elle se débattit dans le vide, hélas, sans résultat. Soudainement, quelque chose la saisit de nouveau, mais cette fois par les cheveux. Elle sentit une main s'y enfoncer jusqu'à son cuir chevelu et on la força à relever la tête avec brutalité. Un nouveau cri s'engouffra hors de la gorge de la demoiselle qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce à quoi les deux compères répondirent : en riant. Haine avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un rire de la sorte : c'était dégouttant, collant, gras. Soudain, une lame froide vint se coller contre sa gorge diaphane. La demoiselle, respiration sifflante essaya de bouger une nouvelle fois, sans succès :

\- Laisse-toi faire ma mignonne. Ça ne sera pas long. Comme ça, toi tu ne bougeras plus, et tu seras encore assez chaude pour pas qu'on ait l'impression de le faire avec un cadavre !

Rires gras, encore. Encore et encore. Elle allait vomir. Elle voulait mourir. Mais pas avant d'avoir sauvé son frère. Alors, elle tenta un énième geste désespéré et mordit dans la main qui tenait le kunaï jusqu'à sentir le sang au goût ferreux sur sa langue. Aoka hurla de douleur en lâchant l'arme. Il dévisagea la jeune femme puis son compagnon tira encore plus la jeune Ôtsutsuki par les cheveux, la forçant à se redresser :

\- Salope ! Tu vas morfler ... !

\- Baisses-toi, gamine.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu fous quoi Tetsu ? J'ai dis qu'elle allait morfler, alors la fait pas se baisser !

\- Mais j'ai rien dis moi. –

\- J'ai dis, baisses-toi.

Au point où elle en était, la jeune femme se contenta d'obéir et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le sol. Et cela, malgré la prise de Tetsu dans ses cheveux. Trop étonné, ce dernier lâcha prise quelques secondes.

Puis la libéra totalement. Haine tomba à quatre pattes et releva la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir deux grandes lames dénudées de manches filer telles des flèches sur les deux hommes accompagnée d'un courant d'air effilé. Les lames finir leur course chacune dans la poitrine des deux brutes. Ils tombèrent raides, sans un cri. Encore sonnée, Haine se redressa pour reprendre ses esprits et releva la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en croisant le regard ébène qui l'intriguait tant depuis plusieurs semaines :

\- Vous...

Un poids énorme venait de quitter sa poitrine. Mais il fut vite remplacer par de violents nausées qu'elle dû retenir avec beaucoup de volonté : entre le stress accumulé et les cadavres derrière elle... C'était un peu trop d'un coup. Blême, elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à son étrange sauveur.

Madara la tira par le bras pour la redresser et l'observa par la même occasion ; sa chevelure autrefois soyeuse était sale et emmêlée, ses jambes et ses bras étaient écorchés et elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure. La cendre lui donnait une mauvaise mine, et le rouge de ses joues contrastaient avec l'ensemble. Il remarqua le kimono déchiré qui laissait entrevoir une jambe de la jeune femme. Cette dernière passa quelques mèches derrière son oreille (comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à son allure) et lui offrit un sourie timide. Ce à quoi il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Un craquement aux allures de tonnerres extirpa Haine de son soulagement : elle avait oublié son frère dans la maison ! Sans prévenir, l'Ôtsutsuki se rua vers l'habitation et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il régnait à l'intérieur une chaleur d'enfer et la fumée était aussi épaisse que de la glue : elle s'accrochait aux poumons avec force et méchanceté. Haine se mit à tousser violement, sonnée par les gaz toxiques. Le feu l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement :

\- Kamui... Kamui où es-tu ?! Kamui ?!

Aucune réponse. Le cœur de la demoiselle battant la chamade, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la maison, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant son frère allongé. Sans tenir compte du feu qui dévorait ses mèches argent, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et le secoua violemment :

\- Debout frangin, faut partir ! Debout aller !

Elle secoua encore plus fort, prise d'une toux frénétique :

\- Kamui, il faut qu'on s'en aille !

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?! Affolée, la jeune femme regarda le plafond qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et poussa son frère pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Elle voyait trouble, la tête lui tournait. Sa bouche était sèche, comme le reste de son corps. Et son frère la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Il avait les lèvres bleutées et le teint gris. Il ne bougeait pas, il essayait de parler mais sa bouche frémit à peine tandis qu'il repoussait sa sœur du bout des doigts :

\- Kamui... Kamui...

Deux bras puissants la saisir brusquement à la taille. Elle se sentit plaquer contre un corps chaud. Des mèches ébène lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Madara :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Je dois sauver Kamui...

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Sors de là.

Elle se débattit, mais il la serrait fort et l'entraînait vers la sortie. Et son frère souriait. Il disait merci du regard. Il souriait tandis que le plafond grondait. Il souriait à travers les flammes.

\- Lâches-moi... LÂCHES-MOI ! C'EST MON FRÈRE !

Madara ne répondait pas.

Il persistait à la sortir de là.

* * *

Kamui entendait vaguement que quelqu'un lui parlait. Il avait été surpris par le feu, mais surtout, par la fumée. En tant que médecin, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il était trop tard, les toxines avaient noyé son corps, maintenant, chacune de ses respirations était douloureuses. Incapable de bouger, il espérait perdre connaissance avant que le feu ne l'atteigne. Et surtout, il espérait que sa sœur s'en soit sortie. Peut-être tomberait-elle sur Madara ?

Quelle ne fut pas son épouvantable surprise, lorsqu'il comprit que la personne qui lui parlait était Haine. Un flot de désespoir l'envahissant, il tenta vainement de la repousser. Son corps ne répondait plus. Alors, il essaya de lui dire de s'enfuir, et de vivre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son esprit se fondait dans l'abîme. Il se sentait partir, enveloppé de tissus noirs et lourds. Puis, dans un sursaut ultime de vie, il lui sourit. Il avait vu Madara, s'approcher derrière la demoiselle, l'envelopper de ses bras pour l'extirper de la maison en feu. Il avait croisé son regard sombre, et y avait lu plus qu'il n'aurait jamais crû en lire dans ces iris. Alors, il l'avait remercié, du regard, de l'âme, et du bout de ses lèvres craquelées. Quelque chose s'était allumé dans les yeux du shinobi, et Kamui n'avait pas pu deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Il était bien trop tard de toute manière.

* * *

Elle gigota dans tous les sens pour s'échapper de l'étreinte puissante de l'Uchiha, mais sans succès. Alors, elle hurla, elle hurla le nom de son frère et tendit les mains vers ce dernier. Il souriait encore, mais il ne voyait plus. Il n'entendait plus. Il ne sentait plus. Le plafond lâcha finalement. Madara jeta la demoiselle dehors avant de sortir d'un bond en toussant. Haine dévala les escaliers en roulé-boulé et se redressa comme elle pu. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle assista à la fin de son foyer, dévoré par les flammes. Le bois ne tenait plus. La maison s'était effondrée sur elle-même en guise de tombeau pour son frère. Et une douleur terrible percuta l'Ôtsutsuki. Son existence et son unique famille venaient d'être anéanties par le feu.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les Regrets dans la Cendre

[ **Hey ! Et voici le chapitre 8. Il est plus calme que les précédents, je veux développer le côté relationnel des personnages. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous sera agréable ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **De plus, j'ai une furieuse envie de commencer une fiction avec pour personnages principaux Tobirama et une OC ! Dites-moi si cela vous tente ou non dans les Reviews !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !** ]

* * *

Tout était réduit en cendre. Et elle n'avait pas sauvé son frère. Kamui était là dedans. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Il était en vie. Elle en était certaine. Son corps frêle se dirigea vers la carcasse de la maison, mais une main attrapa son poignet. Elle tira dessus sans forcer. Elle voulait juste avancer. Voir Kamui :

« - Haine... »

 _Il allait bien, elle en était sûre :_

« - Gamine, arrêtes. »

 _C'était Kamui après-tout. Il allait toujours bien :_

« - Haine, c'est fini pour ton frère, arrêtes. Tu vas te tuer ».

Elle ne s'était pas encore _excusée :_

« - Il est mort, je te dis. »

« - Tais-toi ! »

Madara se figea, bras croisés sur son large torse. Il avait la gorge irritée à cause des braises et des effluves de feu, mais surtout, il était agacé par la jeune femme. Elle n'employait pas un ton qu'il appréciait. Sourcils froncés, il lui lança un regard dur :

« - Comment-veux tu qu'un être humain survive à un brasier, un plafond effondré et à pareille fumée ?! »

* * *

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Poings serrés et bras le long du corps, elle regardait la maison, craquante de braises, immobile. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues traçaient des sillons clairs sur sa peau parmi la cendre et la poussière. Elle avait l'impression que son âme entière était rongée de part en part, par des millions de petites bouches aux dents aiguisées. Oui, on lui aspirait cette dernière à la paille, pour laisser un trou béant dans son corps. Et Madara l'achevait à coup de poignard. Chacun de ses mots était un couteau tranchant. Elle savait au fond d'elle, tout au fond, qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle n'osait pas se dire qu'elle venait de tout perdre, une fois encore. Reniflant pour masquer ses sanglots, la demoiselle s'accroupit, cachant son visage entre ses genoux repliés pour se laisser aller à son chagrin terrible.

Madara assistait à la scène, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter les gens. Encore moins lorsqu'ils qui venaient de perdre quelqu'un. Il était bien trop habitué à la guerre et aux morts pour se soustraire aux lois du deuil à présent. Néanmoins, il connaissait cette peine. Il l'avait vécu avec son frère lui aussi. Il en avait haïs le monde et le haïrait toujours de le lui avoir ôté. Tiquant en entendant Haine pleurer, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient roussis au contact du brasier. Ils étaient abîmés, torsadés et irrécupérables jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était noire de suie (lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins. Et sa chevelure était intacte). Il s'approcha d'Haine et regarda les dernières flammes qui dévoraient le bois. La déesse de feu avait assez dansé, elle rentrait à présent chez elle dans un dernier slow avec le vent. Le shinobi attrapa l'Ôtsutsuki par le bras pour la relever. Gémissant, elle se laissa faire en essuyant son visage. Il l'entraina plus loin sans un mot. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qui allait suivre. Là, sans prévenir il plaqua la jeune femme contre un arbre qui avait échappé au carnage et emprisonna son visage ovale de ses deux grandes mains. Malgré la saleté qui recouvrait sa peau, elle était douce sous ses doigts de guerrier. Il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard de ténèbres dans les yeux verts d'Haine, grands ouverts sous la surprise. Elle essayait de le faire lâche prise, ses petites mains appuyant avec force sur son torse. Elle tentait de le repousser en vain. Au contraire, plus elle se débattait, plus la poigne de Madara devenait ferme :

« - Tu fais honte au sacrifice de ton frère, à pleurer sur ton sort de la sorte. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu es faible, alors, fais-en sorte que ça change. Et que Kamui ne soit pas mort pour que tu perdes la vie à ton tour. Maintenant, arrêtes de geindre, ou bien, pleures en silence. Et tourne-toi. On va devoir arranger ça, » Grogna-t-il en pinçant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Elle s'était assise, impuissante. Le chagrin incrusté dans son corps, elle s'était contenté d'obéir face au ton employé par Madara. A présent, il était derrière elle un kunaï qu'il avait récupéré sur le champ de bataille dans les mains. Un tiraillement au niveau de ses cheveux la fit sursauter. Elle tordit le cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait simplement la mine sévère et concentrée qu'il affichait d'ordinaire. D'un geste du menton, il lui asséna de se retourner. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, jouant avec l'herbe survivante du bout des doigts. Soudainement, elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'elle s'épousseta, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa chevelure, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait : Dans sa précipitation, elle avait dû s'abimer les cheveux. Mais pour elle, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si le shinobi n'était pas aussi maniaque, elle aurait pu s'arranger pour les sauver, un jour … A la place, elle voyait des boucles autrefois argentées tomber encore et encore. Les mains habiles de Madara taillaient sa crinière. Elle ne sentit bientôt plus de poids sur ses épaules, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il arrêta de couper. Sans prévenir, il se releva en l'entrainant à sa suite pour voir ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Tu ressemble moins à une folle furieuse, ça ira pour le moment. »

* * *

De quoi parlait-il ? Pour le moment ? Quel moment ? Elle toucha son crâne, découvrant avec stupeur que ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent légèrement au dessus des épaules.

« - Que ?! »

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle adressa au shinobi un regard plein de reproches qu'il balaya d'un geste de la main. Vraisemblablement, ce qu'il venait de se passer ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Haine avait vu quelques secondes dans ses yeux carmin la fièvre de la bataille. Il aimait ça, oui. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper si cet étrange homme n'était pas si ... Mystérieux. Elle n'avait que ce mot en tête pour le qualifier actuellement. Au fond, elle ne savait ni qui il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état, quelques jours avant, lorsque Kamui et elle l'avait trouvé.

Kamui... Les larmes lui picotèrent de nouveau les yeux. Elle s'essuya le visage, les deux poings fermés, avec un reniflement. Son frère avait disparu, balayé par la mort, comme la cendre qui inondait à présent le village. L'Otsutsuki se mise en quête d'un tronc rescapé pour s'asseoir. La tête lui tournait et elle avait la nausée. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était seule. Où était Madara ?! Apeurée, Haine abandonna ses recherches. Hors de question de rester ici, toute seule, en compagnie des cadavres et de la mort de Kamui. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Gagnée par l'affolement de ses recherches infructueuses, la demoiselle ouvrit la porte d'une petite bâtisse en bois encore debout. Il s'agissait d'un magasin, d'après ce qu'elle arrivait à lire sur la pancarte recouverte de suie. Puisque la lumière avait sautée et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle commence à chercher, elle décida de commencer par là. Marchant à tâtons, elle se protégea de toute collision éventuelle, les bras tendus à la manière d'un aveugle cherchant son chemin. Son cœur faillit exploser entre ses côtes lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose et qu'une grande main emprisonna son poignet. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallu pour crier, elle se retrouva balancée sur le comptoir, un kunaï sous la gorge. Se débattant en gémissant d'affolement, elle croisa le regard de son agresseur et poussa un petit cri de surprise teinté de soulagement. Sa main libre glissa sur le bras de Madara qui venait de la reconnaitre. Sans un mot, il la libéra et elle sauta sur ses pieds avant de courir près de lui. S'agrippant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte intempestive d'Haine comme l'on se débarrasse d'un cil sous l'œil. Rien à faire, elle serra encore plus son bras contre sa poitrine en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Il décida donc de l'ignorer, la traînant à sa suite comme un boulet à sa cheville. Il avait décidé que les morts n'avaient plus besoin de victuailles, d'argent et de vêtements.

« - Pourquoi je te retrouve dans un magasin comme celui-ci ? »

La voix tremblotante d'Haine l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il lui lança un regard en coin tandis qu'elle l'observait, yeux grands ouverts :

« - Pour faire parler les curieux. »

Elle pesta contre l'homme sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa cage thoracique et pour rien au monde ne se serait éloignée de Madara. L'instinct de survie prenait le dessus sur sa morale et l'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui. Et surtout ... Elle avait quelqu'un de vivant à côté d'elle, et ça, c'était important. En ce moment précis, le moindre souffle, tressaillement, était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si cela avait été possible, Haine se serait calfeutrée dans un monde onirique et cotonneux pour le restant de ses jours. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter la réalité, dehors. Parce que, cette réalité était morbide, terriblement effrayante ; elle s'enfonçait comme un pieu dans l'âme. Oui, cette réalité était un cauchemar.

Elle se sentie basculer en avant lorsque Madara se baissa pour fouiller dans une malle. L'odeur de tissu neuf lui chatouillant les narines à travers les échos de cendres, elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Il venait de dénicher quelques affaires neuves qu'il lui refourgua dessous le nez. Les yeux écarquillés, elle tourna la tête vers le shinobi, sans savoir que faire :

« - Y'en a qui sont morts comme ça. »  
« - Je dois en faire quoi ? » Risqua-t-elle en dévisageant les textiles.

Pour réponse, elle eu un haussement de sourcil blasé, et Madara lui donna les vêtements avant de se relever. Il se dirigeait déjà vers les étagères qui n'étaient pas dévastées par les pillards. Haine, se redressant, serra le tas d'habits contre elle avant de lui suivre en trottinant. Il venait subitement de s'arrêter, et lorgnait un coin de la pièce sans se départir de son calme. La demoiselle zieuta par dessus l'épaule du shinobi qui venait de s'agenouiller. Elle sentit la bile lui escalader la trachée jusqu'à envahir sa bouche : Le propriétaire du magasin gisait là, la gorge tranchée grossièrement. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait sans le voir, le plafond de bois. Haine fut saisie d'un haut le cœur et elle recula de quelques pas avant de s'accroupir, la tête cachée dans les affaires aux creux de ses bras. Elle risqua un coup d'œil au travers sa protection de textiles et son cœur se serra : Madara s'était emparé d'un drap et recouvrait le cadavre en silence.

Haine le vit déposer le tissu sur le corps avant de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il avait dans le dos un petit sac en toile qui semblait plein. La demoiselle releva la tête en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. D'un petit bond, elle le suivit, accordant un dernier regard à l'habitacle. Elle regarda furtivement le shinobi à présent assis sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu. Malgré le fait qu'il lui serve son habituel air nonchalant et glacé, l'Ôtsutsuki avait été étonnée du geste qu'il avait eu à l'encontre du corps, dans le petit magasin. Il y avait eu comme un orage dans ses yeux pendant un millième de seconde. Comme si, la mort d'un innocent pouvait l'atteindre. Mais ça, Haine en doutait sérieusement. Elle baissa la tête sur le tas d'affaires qu'elle tenait encore, lorsqu'une voix grave la fit tressaillir :

« - Vas t'habiller avec, à la place de les lorgner.»

...s'habiller ? Une minute... ! Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe grise d'escarbille et de poussière puis observa ce qu'il lui avait dégoté. Un air de surprise tordit les traits de son visage :

« - J'ne mettrais pas ça. »  
« - Reste pouilleuse, alors. Mais ne m'approche pas, ne me parle pas, et »  
« - Tu m'emmène avec toi ?! »

* * *

Haine s'était redressée, ses grands yeux écarquillés par l'espoir. Madara tiqua en regardant ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il était certain que ce qu'il était en train de faire était une mauvaise chose. Ou du moins, il tentait de s'en persuader. Mais il avait vu la détresse de la jeune femme, quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait sentit son refus d'abandonner le corps de Kamui, dans la maison en feu. Lorsqu'il l'avait tenu contre lui, il avait eu pour unique pensée qu'elle était étonnement légère. Légère et pourtant décidée à jouer ses cartes contre le destin et les flammes.

Quelque chose en lui s'était allumé à ce moment-là, et il ne savait pas quoi. Ça lui rappelait des choses. Ça ressemblait à des souvenirs enfouis au fond de ses veines. De vieux souvenirs...

« - Alors, je peux venir ?! »

Le shinobi cligna lentement des yeux et tourna la tête vers Haine. Elle le regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes. Poings serrés dans le vide, elle avait laissé choir ses affaires sur le sol. Il plongea son regard dans les iris émeraudes d'Haine, et il y lu de l'espoir, un grand soulagement, et une tristesse insoutenable. Elle lui faisait penser à ces femmes d'esquisses japonaises encrées sur les papiers jaunis : Mélodramatiquement fragile. Terriblement graciles et tristes. Il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main, elle même sur sa cuisse et soupira discrètement.

« - Vas te laver et t'habiller. Il y a une rivière à quelques mètres. Répondit-il sans lui adresser un regard. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de ravaler ses larmes en hochant la tête. Puis elle disparue avec les habits en un clin d'œil. Madara la laissa faire et se redressa. Il avait encore l'odeur du sang et du fer dans les narines, et une baignade ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Il balança son sac en toile sur son épaule droite avant de chercher un coin tranquille.

* * *

Haine ne mit pas longtemps à trouve le cours d'eau. L'odeur de la rivière lui chatouillait les narines et elle grimaça. Pourtant en s'approchant, elle remarqua combien l'eau était claire et scintillante sous les rayons du soleil. Rien à voir avec le carnage, quelques mètres plus loin. L'eau brillait, comme juchée de petits cristaux translucides, comme si rien de ce que la jeune femme avait vu et vécu ne s'était passé. La faune et la flore des environs aquatiques vivaient tranquillement, tandis que la mort et son ombre rôdaient autour de Katsu. La gorge serrée, Haine entrepris de se dévêtir machinalement. La peau pâle, clairsemée de suie, elle entra dans l'eau avec un hoquet de surprise : Elle était glacée.

Serrant les dents, elle décida d'ignorer la chair de poule qui lui grignotait la peau et se frotta avec force jusqu'à se griffer presque. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette saleté. De cette funeste poussière qui encrassait non seulement son corps, mais aussi son âme. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et fit subir à sa tignasse le même sort. Les yeux clos, des souvenirs récents écloraient alors par fragments dans son esprit : _Le sang sous ses pieds nus, les gravillons qui valsaient dans l'air sous le sabot des chevaux, l'escarbille encore chaude qui dansait dans l'air sale. Et son frère. Et le feu. Et le sourire de Kamui. Et les bras de Madara qui la soutiraient des flammes. Et le corps cloqué de son frère qui devait encore sourire sous le bois du plafond effondré. Et les rats qui...  
_  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa, tombant à la renverse sur les petits graviers humides. Dans sa panique, elle avait bu la tasse et toussait, crachait de l'eau au goût vaseux. Ses yeux la brûlaient de larmes salées et invisibles. Quelques brins argentés de sa chevelure lui collaient au visage. Les repoussant en reniflant, elle resta assise dans la rivière, le menton posé sur ses genoux :

« - Tu compte te changer en statue ? »

Haine poussa un cri de surprise, cachant sa poitrine par la même occasion. Bien qu'elle soit dos à Madara, elle se sentie rougir de la tête aux pieds et tordit le cou pour lui adresser son plus mauvais regard :

« - Je... Je ne te permets pas ! »  
« - ... tu es nue. Comprit-il avec une gêne non dissimulée. »

Il était là, devant elle, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon propre en tissu bleu sombre. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il s'était lavé également. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt sombre qu'il avait dû trouver en fouinant et ses cheveux étaient attachés. Son corps lui semblait encore plus dangereux dans ce genre d'accoutrement. Les bras dévoilés laissaient découvrir également bon nombre de cicatrices cisaillant la peau et les reliefs des muscles. Elle pensait qu'il mettrait plus de temps. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même elle se mit à crier :

« - La ferme ! P...p...Pars vas plus loin ! Oust ! »

Madara ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Quelques fois le silence était la plus sage des réponses. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il tourna le dos à la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge bruyamment.

« - Plus. Loin ! »

« - C'est bon, je n'ai rien vu de toute façon… »

Il sentit une chose dure lui cogner la tête et il tressaillit sous la surprise autour que sous la douleur. Portant la main à son crâne il dû se retenir (de justesse) de se retourner en voyant une pierre rouler à ses pieds. Se frottant le cuir chevelu, il adressa un regard meurtrier à l'horizon en face de lui.

« - Tu prends trop d'aise avec moi gamine. Je vais… »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir ni se vêtir. Elle passa devant lui sans le regarder, le menton relevé en signe de provocation. Ce qui lui sembla totalement risible sur le coup, tant elle avait l'air mal à l'aise dans ses habits : Un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes fines accompagnées de bottes montantes et lacées aux talons plats. Et le plus ironique : Le tee-shirt gris qui laissait deviner la chute de reins marquée de la demoiselle. C'était effectivement bien loin de ce qu'elle portait avant. Ses épaules à présent soulagés de sa chevelure trop longue se dévoilaient sous le tissu fin du tee-shirt. Avec un sourire narquois il la dépassa en lui donnant une tape sur le sommet du crâne :

« - Tu vois bien, que tu les portes, ces affaires. »

«- Mphf! »

Madara leva les yeux au ciel en regardant la demoiselle qui se dandinait comme elle pouvait dans son pantalon. Elle trébucha presque sur de vieilles racines dégarnies mais resta fière, les bras croisés. Pendant un instant, le shinobi se demanda pourquoi il avait eu l'idée tordue d'entraîner cette fille avec lui. Puis il se rappela son regard dans la maison en flammes, et la confiance aveugle dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'il lui avait dit de se baisser. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, quelqu'un ... Mais qui ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la principale concernée, qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'était arrêtée là, refusant de raire un pas de plus dans le visage. La face fermée et suppliante, elle creusait le sol poussiéreux de la pointe du pied sans mot dire. Madara comprit, haussa les épaules et sans s'arrêter, prit une autre direction dans la végétation, totalement opposée au village. Il ne comptait pas y revenir de toute façon.

C'était dorénavant le territoire de la faucheuse et des fantômes.

Haine le suivit. Le cœur comme entouré par une ceinture de ronces. Elle souffrait terriblement de cette séparation imprévue. De ce massacre. De ce rêve qui allait la hanter autant que celui dans lequel mourrait sa mère. Sauf qu'elle savait. Elle savait que ce rêve-ci serait réel. Elle savait qu'elle venait de tout perdre, encore. Elle savait que Kamui était mort. Et cette vérité glissait dans sa gorge comme de l'acide. Elle était seule, de nouveau. Relevant la tête, elle se concentra sur le dos de Madara qui marchait devant elle. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait avec lui. Qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé seule. Et que même si elle ne supportait pas cet étrange personnage, une petite braise d'espoir persistait aux creux de ses côtes : Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Perles de Pluie

**[ Hey ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! Chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'essaye de travailler la relation Madara-Haine et l'esprit légèrement torturé de notre Uchiha :) J'espère qu'il vous sera aussi agréable qu'à moi et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Une Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre me ferait drôlement plaisir ! A plus ! ]** __

* * *

_La pluie est violente. Elle vient s'écraser avec force sur ses bras nus._

 _La bataille rugie dans les veines de L'Uchiha, comme un démon au fond d'un cachot. D'ailleurs, il est le démon. Il danse au milieu de la guerre, comme porté par sa frénésie. Sa chevelure ébène, poisseuse du sang de l'ennemi et de l'allié ne l'incommode pas. Il est dans un état second. Et seule la mélodie du fer et des cris parvient à ses oreilles. Il est Madara Uchiha, le plus fort d'entre tous._

 _Soudain, la voix familière de son dernier frère le fait sortir de sa transe. Madara se retourne, et voit Izuna accroupi devant l'un des ninjas du clan Senju._

 _Et il saigne, encore et encore. Madara veut lui venir en aide, il tente de faire un pas en sa direction, mais il est cloué au sol par une force invisible. Le shinobi ennemi le regarde, et son visage se déforme en un affreux sourire qui s'écoule sur son visage comme de la cire. Madara ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. La bataille a soudainement cessée. Tous le regardent de la même manière, sans exception. Puis, se vident de leur sang, comme une cloque que l'on perce. Chacun d'entre eux, mort ou vivant, allié ou non, se déverse en une masse gluante et rouge sombre sur le sol dans un bruit affreux de succion. Et Madara ne peut pas bouger._

 _Des millions de rires résonnent en son sein, et des millions de lames le transpercent de part en part. Il les sent, il goûte à la douleur qui se diffuse en lui, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il n'est plus un guerrier. Il n'est qu'un enfant effrayé. Les rires se dispersent en lui, fracassants et bruyants. Puis des gémissements de douleur les remplacent. Et des mains moites l'agrippent et le tirent vers le sol. On l'oblige à plonger le visage dans la masse rouge qui fût autrefois des corps. Madara étouffe, avale de cette substance organique, crache, lutte, mais n'arrive pas à se défaire de l'étreinte inconnue qui le pousse à rester dans cette position._

 _« Regarde, cet océan de sang, c'est de toi qu'il est né. »_

« Madara «? »

« Non … »

« MADARA ?! »

« STOP.»

* * *

Le shinobi se redresse d'un seul mouvement, essoufflé. Il inspire de grandes goulées d'air, comme s'il avait réellement cessé de respirer. Sa peau est trempée, mais pas simplement de sueur. Il sent que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Dans un sursaut, il se relève et examine ses bras. De la pluie. Il pleut. Rien, il n'a rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve …

Madara baisse les yeux, encore sonné. Il croise le regard inquiet d'Haine. Les cheveux plaqués sur le visage à cause de l'averse, elle est assise sur les genoux, les bras resserrés autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid. Le shinobi chasse quelques mèches ébène de devant son visage, et il la prend par le bras pour la relever. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance. La fatigue et la pluie semblent avoir eu raison d'elle. Il a eu vite fait de plaquer un air sérieux sur son visage déformé par l'angoisse quelques temps plus tôt :

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » 

Il tressaille sans mot dire. Elle vient de remuer le couteau dans la plaie sans le savoir. Il se contente donc de répondre par un grognement avant de commencer à marcher. Elle s'apprête à le suivre, s'arrête pour prendre le sac en toile, et le met avec difficulté sur son dos. Il est lourd, et elle sent son épaule être compressée sous la lanière rêche. Avec une grimace, elle se lance à la suite de Madara sans un mot. Il semble s'être réveillé du mauvais pied. Mais avec un orage pareil, c'est un exploit qu'il se soit endormi. Elle, elle n'a pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Epuisée, elle trotte derrière lui en tenant le sac aussi fort que possible. Mais il marche vite et a de grandes jambes, alors, au bout de quelques minutes, l'Otsutsuki est obligée de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle :

« Ah … Attends. Je dois faire une pause » …, gémit-elle en laissant le paquet tomber à ses pieds.

« Déjà ? » Il s'est tourné vers elle, les sourcils froncés. 

Puis, il aperçoit le sac, et l'épaule irritée d'Haine. Dans un soupir, il s'approche d'elle, et observe l'épaule maigrelette du bout des doigts. Le contact de sa main sur la peau fine et fragile fait frémir Haine, qui l'observe, interdite. Finalement, le shinobi lui reprend le sac et lui donne une petite claque sur le haut du crâne, comme pour l'encourager à avancer. Mais Haine met quelques temps à réagir. Ce genre de réaction, quant elle vient d'un homme comme Madara, c'est bien trop bizarre à digérer ! La demoiselle cligne des yeux quelques secondes, secoue la tête, et se remet à marcher.

La pluie redouble d'intensité. Elle est bruyante et glacée. La boue est pâteuse et épaisse sous la semelle. Haine doit redoubler d'effort pour suivre le rythme de Madara. Elle a l'impression que le grand shinobi a vécu comme un sauvage toute sa vie : Ni l'eau, ni la foudre, ni la vase ne semblent l'incommoder. Elle à côté, elle est rouge, des cheveux plein le visage, et elle glisse toutes les dix secondes sur le sol humide. Elle fait bien pâle figure près de l'Uchiha. Mais, le soupçon de fierté qu'il lui reste l'interdit d'abandonner ou de demander clémence au brun. Alors, elle se contente de le suivre du mieux qu'elle le peut. Ses affaires lui collent à la peau. Elle sait qu'elle en a de rechange dans le sac, mais tout doit être trempé dans ce dernier. Elle pense également au pain et au bœuf séché et avec un pincement au cœur, se demande de quoi ils vont se nourrir le lendemain matin.

« Tu penses qu'il est quelle heure ? » Demande-t-elle entre deux inspirations périlleuses.

Madara ne répond pas tout de suite, il vient de s'arrêter devant un petit ravin qui semble mener à une route plus praticable. Et il est en train de juger la distance jusqu'à cette dernière. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pense. Le sac est déposé soigneusement sur un rocher à ses côtés, et il laisse le temps à Haine de le rejoindre, avant de pointer du doigt ladite route :

« S'il y a un chemin aussi propre, c'est qu'un village n'est pas loin. Combien d'argent avons-nous ? »

« Hein ? De … D'argent ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu compte te payer une auberge en jouant au bouffon, peut-être ? » 

La demoiselle en aurait pleuré de soulagement, malgré la réponse railleuse que Madara vient de lui servir : Une auberge Elle va pouvoir dormir dans un lit le restant de la nuit. D'une voix légèrement plus enjouée, elle lui rappelle qu'il leur reste environ **39 000 yens***. Elle est assez fière d'avoir compté en même temps que Madara fouillait les habitations et les corps. Elle n'avait pas voulu participer à cette opération que le shinobi jugeait ''normale '' Il lui avait dit, sans une once de culpabilité que « _Les morts n'avaient guère besoin d'argent_ ». Mais maintenant, même si cela la peinait de l'admettre, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir ces 39 000 yens. Un long silence lui répondit. Il était évident que le shinobi était en train de réfléchir, si cela valait le coup de gaspiller quelques centaines de yens. Pour Haine, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser : Il pleuvait tellement fort dehors, qu'elle ne s'entendait presque pas parler. Mais apparemment, pour Madara ce n'était pas aussi évident. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le ravin d'un pas tranquille :

« Envoie-moi le sac, quand je suis en bas. », grommela-t-il.

« D'accord ! », répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée avant d'écarquiller les yeux, « Une minute … En bas ?! » 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, et se laissa tomber d'un seul bond. La demoiselle poussa un cri de surprise, se ruant vers le rebord du ravin en courant : Le shinobi était atterrie avec grâce et agilité en bas. En un seul morceau. Sous le choc, elle l'observa, la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il lui servait son habituel air blasé :

« Tu attends de te liquéfier sur place ? Envoies-moi le sac. » 

Elle hocha la tête avec une lenteur comique, sans cesser de l'observer. Il venait de sauter de vingt mètres de haut, dans le plus grand des calmes, sans une seule égratignure, et tout ce qu'il lui servait comme réplique, c'était « Envoie-moi le sac » ?! N'importe quoi ! Le regard sombre et agacé de Madara la fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redressa et attrapant le sac en toile, elle s'accroupit au bord de la petite falaise pour le lâcher. Le grand brun l'attrapa lestement avant de le poser au sol et de tendre les bras de nouveau. Haine haussa un sourcil, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Impassible, Madara l'observait sans rien dire. De longues mèches couleur pétrole lui collaient au visage, et il restait là, les bras tendus, sous la pluie. A présent moins rassurée, Haine se releva avec un petit rire :

« Je t'ai déjà lancé le sac ! Tu l'as posé par terre ! Tu te souviens quand même ? »

Riant doucement, elle attendit sa réaction. Apparemment, sa blague ne le faisait pas rire. Il lui lança au contraire un regard glacial avant de gronder :

« Saute. »

« … PARDON ?! »

« Haine, saute, sinon je te laisse-ici. »

« Je peux faire un petit détour aussi … ! » 

Il ne prit pas la même de répondre. Se baissa pour prendre le sac, et tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour la planter là. L'affolement la gagna immédiatement et elle s'approcha du bord en criant :

« Ok, je saute, je saute ! Mais tu me rattrape …hein ?! » 

Madara dû retenir un sourire narquois avec beaucoup de difficulté. Cette fille le fatiguait réellement, mais l'amusait terriblement aussi. Elle était si naïve et influençable … Qui plus est, le shinobi était de mauvaise humeur : Son mauvais rêve vagabondait encore dans son esprit. Alors, il pouvait bien la taquiner un petit peu. Haussant les épaules, il se retourna vers elle, le sac sur les épaules :

« On verra bien. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir les bras engourdis ces temps-ci … »

« MADARA ! »

« Aller, dépêche-toi. » 

Haine regarda le vide devant elle, apeurée. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'approcha du bord et s'accroupie devant, peu rassurée :

« Alors là, c'est sûr et certain que tu vas t'écraser par terre. Saute debout. » 

Gémissante, elle se décida à écouter les conseils du grand brun : Il avait l'air plus habitué qu'elle, après tout … Se redressant, les jambes tremblantes, elle cessa de respirer quelques secondes, puis, jura mentalement avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide avec un petit cri. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les côtes avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Dans la panique, elle s'agrippa aux épaules de l'Uchiha en s'entortillant contre lui, le visage caché contre son cou.

Ce dernier, figé, fixa la façade de terre devant lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas trè contact corporel. Alors, si ledit contact était en plus féminin… c'était un niveau bien supérieur. Il sentait la respiration saccadé de la demoiselle contre son cou, et un frisson le parcouru de long en large sans qu'il ne parvienne à en identifier la source. Agacé par les réactions de son propre corps, il en décolla Haine, comme l'on décroche une arapède d'un rocher, avant de la poser au sol. Là, il passa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour chasser la sensation de fourmillement qui la parcourait encore. Au moins, elle ne faisait plus la fière. Elle était blême, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Bien, (Il la fit tressaillir), continuons à marcher. » 

Malgré la pluie très forte, le chemin plus accessible rendit la route jusqu'au patelin beaucoup moins rude. Au moins, la demoiselle ne trébuchait pas toutes les cinq minutes. Elle pouvait marcher presque à côté de Madara. Ses vêtements la grattaient, et elle commençait à avoir un peu mal à la tête. Aussi, qu'elle ne fût pas son bonheur lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit familier d'un village qui vit.

Le souvenir de Katsu était néanmoins encore trop frais dans son esprit. Ils étaient partis de ces derniers deux jours avant seulement. Et surtout … Surtout, elle ne connaissait pas cette version là d'un village. Elle ne connaissait ni les marchés, ni les foules, ni l'odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait des maisons le midi. Alors, après le soulagement, la peur lui serra les intestins. Elle croisa de nouveau les bras autour d'elle dans un frisson chargé de nausées.

Une angoisse sans nom l'envahissant, elle resta plantée devant une ruelle qui semblait conduire au centre de la petite commune. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Elle voyait des ombrelles multicolores et des loupiotes dans la nuit. Un couple se tenait la main en riant, des enfants se chamaillaient un paquet de bonbons. Le boucher de la ville rentrait ses produits à l'abri, et quelques petits restaurants ouvraient leurs portes, bravant la tempête. Les routes étaient en pavés clair ou en terre beige, et les maisons s'entassaient les unes à côté des autres. Une main entoura entièrement son épaule, elle tordit donc le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait Madara regardait devant lui en silence. Il exerça une légère pression sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme, l'incitant donc à avancer. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de pénétrer dans le village. Tout en prenant garde, cependant, à rester près du shinobi. De nombreux regards glissèrent sur elle et lui Intrigués, pour la plupart. Certaines femmes chuchotaient en riant doucement sur leur passage. Finalement, Haine n'y tenant plus, attrapa le tissu du tee-shirt du grand brun, affolée. Il lui adressa un regard agacé, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise :

« J'ai peur …, » gémit-elle, en resserrant son emprise.

« Peur ? Ils ne te feront rien. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude des étrangers, voilà tout. Ignore-les. » 

Elle ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une petite habitation aux planches beiges clairsemées. Un panneau en bois pendait sous la pluie, accroché à la porte. Haine pu y lire « Ouvert », écrit grossièrement dessus à la peinture noire. Madara poussa la porte d'un coup de l'épaule, pénétrant à l'intérieur avec une tranquillité déconcertante. La jeune femme le suivit, ravie et nerveuse à la fois. Elle était enfin au sec, et il faisait chaud. Mais le regard d'hommes ivres glissait sur elle avec une envie certaine Elle le savait, depuis l'incident avec Aoka et son comparse. Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle préféra fixer ses pieds, se plongeant dans la contemplation de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux sur le plancher.

Madara quant à lui, s'était dirigé vers le comptoir mal éclairé, et y déposa son sac humide. Une pointe de contentement déforma brièvement les traits de son visage, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son contenu était exempt d'humidité. Ils auraient des vêtements secs pour ce soir.

«Que puis-je donc pour vous ? » 

Relevant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme souriante. Le visage ovale et plein de tâches de rousseurs, elle avait de grands yeux gris pétillants et une chevelure rousse flamboyante attachée en chignon. Apparemment, cette présence féminine donnait un peu plus d'assurance à Haine, qui avait enfin décidé de le lâcher. Elle prenait appui à côté de lui sur le comptoir, sur la pointe des pieds. Il ricana intérieurement, avant d'observer la femme en face de lui :

« Deux chambres individuelles, pour une nuit », commanda-t-il. 

La fille les observa chacun leur tour, avec une moue amusée. Elle fixa quelques secondes de plus Madara, qui agacé, tiqua intérieurement. La rouquine venait discrètement de passer la langue entre les commissures de ses lèvres. Comme si elle se régalait déjà d'événements futurs. Mais Madara resta de marbre : Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une femme. Attirant Haine vers lui, il força un faux sourire sur son visage :

« Je plaisante, voyons. Une chambre suffira amplement, n'est-ce-pas ? » 

Plissant les yeux, l'Otsutsuki essaya discrètement de se défaire de l'étreinte un peu trop serrée de l'Uchiha. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trafiquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était se laver et dormir. Aussi, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en se trémoussant pour qu'il la lâche. Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas, au contraire, il se mit à rire, le plus faussement du monde, en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux. Alors là, elle n'y comprenait rien ! Et la femme en face d'eux, continuait à regarder avec insistance Madara, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement leur donner une chambre ?

« Il ne m'en reste qu'une de toute manière. »

« C'est parfait, c'est pile ce qu'il me faut. » Renchérit le grand brun, avec un empressement certain.

« Lits séparés », répliqua la rouquine, acide.

« Et bien, on regroupera les lits. Combien, pour une nuit ? »

Hein ?! Regrouper les lits ?! Haine s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il en était hors de question, mais la serveuse venait de déposer les clefs de la chambre devant eux :

« 3200 yens, le petit déjeuner est compris dans la formule. »

« Très bien. » 

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il entendit le bruit de pièces que l'on remue, puis il vit Haine tendre la somme demandée à la jeune femme en face d'elle, avant d'attraper la clef par la même occasion. Madara resta bête quelques secondes, puis, il suivit la demoiselle sans demander son reste. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés … ! Il vit Haine fixer consciencieusement le numéro peint sur la clef, indiquant le numéro de chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant cette dernière, l'ouvrant d'un seul coup. Madara haussa un sourcil Elle avait l'air énervée… Enfin bon, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle ne parlait pas dans son sommeil. Qui plus est, sa naïveté venait inconsciemment de sauver la mise au shinobi :

« Dis … » »

« Huh ? » Il se tourna vers la demoiselle, qui l'observait avec fureur et gêne.

« On ne va pas vraiment rapprocher les lits, hein ? »

« … » 

Il l'observa, sans un mot. Totalement désespéré. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il déposa les affaires entre les deux sommiers avant de s'asseoir sur une petite chaise qui trônait devant la fenêtre close.

« Bien entendu que non. C'était pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. »

« Elle ? »

« Laisse tomber, vas te laver, et couches-toi. » 

Apparemment, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer étaient magiques. La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, fouilla dans le sac pour en extraire un short en coton et un vieux débardeur, et elle se rua dans la salle de bain, prenant grand soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle resta cependant bête en découvrant la douche : une minuscule cabine sans vitre, avec un pommeau et deux grosses bouteilles de savon et de shampoing. Ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur : Voilà trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche digne de ce nom : L'eau de la rivière et un morceau rescapé de savon solide ne comptaient pas. Elle se dévêtit avec une grimace, s'examinant dans le minuscule miroir, sous toutes les coutures et avec une moue peu affable. En effet, elle était recouverte de bleus et d'écorchures. Et elle se sentait sale. Ni une ni deux, elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se récura jusqu'aux ongles avec le savon.

Madara avait pris soin de sortir les affaires encore intactes du sac : Il ne leur restait guère de nourriture, et leurs habits, bien que légèrement froissés étaient propres et secs. Il étendit le sac en toile sur la chaise pour qu'il s'égoutte. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour la fermer à double tour. Ses instincts n'avaient pas disparus pour autant. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et n'était pas aussi détendu que la demoiselle qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Les cheveux démêlés, la peau propre et rose, elle semblait déjà un peu plus en forme. D'un pas agile, elle se dirigea sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte avant de se laisser tomber dessus, la tête dans l'oreiller :

« Je veux mourir … »Bougonna-t-elle sans bouger. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se débarrassant de son tee-shirt trempé avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain :

« Tu vas surtout dormir. Tu as mis où tes affaires sales ? »

« Elles trempent dans l'évier… T'es trop maniaque. » 

La laissant à ses bouderies, le shinobi claqua la porte derrière lui, et entama de se dévêtir. Sans prendre le temps de s'examiner, comme Haine l'avait fait plus tôt, il ouvrit l'eau et s'appuya contre le mur, la tête relevée vers le jet cinglant. Sa peau pâle, couturée de cicatrices, contrastait avec le bois sombre de la douche. Bien qu'il ne dépasse pas le mètre quatre vingt, il restait impressionnant, athlétique et sec. Son corps portait son histoire, c'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine, découvrant une cicatrice immense et en relief sur cette dernière. Il ne se souvenait pas de celle-ci… Soudain il comprit, et un air indéchiffrable tordit les traits de son visage de glace. Son cœur se serra, comme compressé par une poigne de fer. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais … Le visage de son meilleur ami, gravé en lui n'était plus. Même Hashirama l'avait abandonné, alors ? Il était une relique du passé, enfermée dans un présent qui n'était pas à lui. Alors, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi aidait-il une femme inconnue de la sorte ? Pourquoi luttait-il pour vivre ? Il devait être mort. Et il l'avait accepté. Il avait même décidé de laisser le présent entre les mains de ceux qui le vivaient. Alors … Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait malheureusement pas encore la réponse.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les lumières de la chambre étaient éteintes. Et Haine, recroquevillée sous les draps, était endormie. Elle avait l'air paisible malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il remarqua les traces salines des larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues. Après tout, tout le monde avait ses démons, et lui encore plus que d'autres. Torse-nu, il frôla sa nouvelle cicatrice du bout des doigts avant de se coucher dans son propre lit. Se raclant la gorge, il grimaça légèrement en se laissant aller contre les oreillers : La blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule n'était pas parfaitement guérie. Et les chairs intérieures devaient lutter à se reconstruire. Il lança un dernier regard à la demoiselle endormie, puis, il ferma les yeux, les bras croisés derrière la tête. La respiration paisible d'Haine le berçant, il se dit que la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré était vraiment étrange.

Etrange, et pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, apaisante, également.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Madara Uchiha s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. 

_***39 000 yens sont l'équivalent de 300 euros.**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Identité

**[ Voici le chapitre 10 ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'i vous plaira ! ^^ Je suis assez contente du résultat.**

 **Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait réellement plaisir ! Et me permettrait de m'améliorer encore ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ]**

* * *

Lorsqu'Haine ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien trop dormit. Le lit de Madara était déjà fait, et les volets grands ouverts laissaient entrer les bruits et les odeurs de la ville. La jeune femme se redressa dans un grognement agacé : Son corps était un bleu géant à lui tout seul. La nuit dernière ne l'avait pas épargnée, et Haine se sentait courbaturée. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec une difficulté certaine, émettant un grognement qui se rapprochait plus de celui d'un animal que d'une jeune demoiselle de son âge. Elle leva les bras pour s'étirer et entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir par la même occasion. Une odeur alléchante acheva de la réveiller, et son estomac gronda lorsque Madara déposa un petit bol entouré de cellophane embué. Madara lança rapidement un regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille et tapota le bol de l'index :

« - J'ai déjà mangé. Celui-là est pour toi. »

Sans demander son reste, Haine se releva. Elle s'asseyait sur la petite chaise en bois pour manger, tandis que le shinobi rassemblait leurs affaires rescapées. Tout en piochant dans le riz aux œufs, la jeune femme l'observait du coin de l'œil. Apparemment il avait jeté la nourriture qu'il leur restait, - Elle n'avait pas supportée la pluie - et il s'était mis à baragouiner en découvrant un trou dans le tissu du sac. Plantant les baguettes dans son bol à moitié plein, Haine se laissa tomber de la chaise, avalant sa bouchée. Elle s'approcha de Madara avant de lui prendre le sac des mains :

« - Et bien … Il faut juste recoudre, argumenta-t-elle en examinant les fils endommagés, Je sais faire, ça. Mais il me faut des aiguilles et du fil. On peut demander à l'aubergiste, tu crois ? »

Le shinobi s'était assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit défait. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le sujet de la rouquine fût abordé :

« - Certainement pas. On va se débrouiller. Je n'aime pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Dépêche-toi de finir de manger et prépare-toi. On va sortir. »

La demoiselle faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant parler de l'extérieur. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Les angoisses qui l'avaient surprise hier soir l'attaquaient de nouveau, par vagues. Elle força un sourire, lèvres pincées, puis, refourguant le sac en toile à Madara, s'en alla finir son repas.

Le shinobi n'était pas dupe : Haine n'était pas sereine pour un sou. Mais il avait décidé de la confronter à un quotidien beaucoup plus vivace que celui qu'elle subissait à Katsu. Il savait que cette expérience n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, il observa la jeune femme qui se dépêchait de finir son plat. Lorsqu'il l'entendit reposer les baguettes sur le bol en porcelaine, il se redressa en prenant appui sur ses genoux :

« - Bien. On part dans cinq minutes. Il nous faut des vivres, quelques affaires, et certaines autres choses qui nous seront plus qu'utiles... »

* * *

« - Haine, je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne risquais rien. »  
« - Effectivement. »  
« - Tu vois, les gens t'ignorent. Ils ne savent même pas que tu descends des-«  
« - CHUUUT ! »

Quelques personnes dans la rue se retournèrent lorsqu'Haine plaqua ses deux mains contre la bouche du grand brun. Elle avait dû faire un saut ridicule pour ce faire, et Madara la regardait à présent, les yeux plissés. Aussitôt, elle le relâcha, s'agrippant de nouveau à son bras avec gêne. Le shinobi se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres fines. Il se dégagea sans problème de l'étreinte d'Haine, trop occupée à fixer la rue. Puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Toi qui voulait te faire discrète, c'est loupé. »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme se contenta de grogner en se frottant l'oreille. Elle le détestait quand il était de bonne humeur ! Il devenait agaçant, presque bavard, narquois et il s'amusait à la ridiculiser dés que possible ! Quelques fois, elle se demandait lequel d'entre eux était le plus mature.

Toujours en se frottant la nuque, là où le souffle du shinobi l'avait titillée, elle descendit les marches de l'auberge deux par deux pour suivre Madara, qui s'était déjà dirigé vers la place principale du village. Les gens qu'il croisait s'écartaient inconsciemment de son passage. Haine supposait que l'apparence quelques peu sombre de Madara ne laissait pas indifférent. De toute façon, elle, elle s'en fichait. Aussi, elle le rejoignit en trottinant pour marcher à côté de lui. Fixant le sol, elle faillit rentrer dans son compagnon de voyage, celui-ci s'étant brusquement arrêté devant elle.

Le shinobi se retourna vers elle, piégeant son menton avec deux de ses doigts. Puis, il la força à relever la tête, la mine amusée. (Maintenant qu'Haine y réfléchissait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.)

« - Arrête de fuir, regarde un peu autour de toi. Tu as toujours rêvé de liberté non ? Profites-en un peu, alors. »

Elle faillit lui cracher à la figure que tout ça était trop soudain. Qu'elle s'était faite une raison, depuis le temps. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux du grand brun l'en dissuada. Elle dévia le regard par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier, obéissant sans faire d'histoire. La place était pleine de couleur et de monde. Les étales du marché étaient emplies de produits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle entendait le tintement des pièces que l'on échangeait contre un poisson ou des légumes. Madara avait peut-être raison. Ce n'était pas si terrible. C'était peut-être même un peu agréable. Elle se détendit légèrement et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida à la lâcher. Il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, comme il avait pris l'habitude (très mauvaise) de le faire. Puis il lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers les stands d'un pas tranquille. Haine resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se décider à le suivre. Elle esquiva un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient au ballon en hurlant de rire. L'un d'entre eux passa proche d'elle, et Haine dû se retenir de sursauter : Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence ; personne ici ne savait qui elle était. Dans ce village, elle était un inconnu parmi les autres. Il ne s'agissait pas de Katsu, où tout le monde la craignait. Ici, elle ne risquait rien. Elle était une anonyme au milieu de plein d'anonymes. Rassérénée, elle rejoignit Madara qui faisait apparemment affaires avec un commerçant. Elle le vit tendre quelques pièces en échange d'une grosse pièce de bœuf séché. Intriguée, elle le regarda faire, l'eau à la bouche : elle ne mangeait pas vraiment à sa faim depuis leur fuite. Et les odeurs autour d'elle étaient sans cesse là pour le lui rappeler :

« - Oh, elle est bien maigrelette, votre demoiselle ! »

Un sursaut. Elle lança un coup d'œil au boucher qui l'observait avec un grand sourire. Il était assez vieux, et une moustache lui couvrait la lèvre supérieure. Madara baissa les yeux vers Haine, restée en retrait et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que son épaule frôle le bras du grand brun. L'artisan en face d'elle se pencha un peu sur certains de ses produits avant de découper une grande tranche de viande séchée qu'il lui tendit :

« - Tiens ma jolie, si tu ne manges pas, le vent va finir par t'emporter ! »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle leva les yeux vers Madara. Ce dernier lui servit un unique mouvement du menton avant de la pousser discrètement d'un coup de coude. La jeune femme releva la tête vers le boucher, qui attendait, avec un grand sourire serviable. Haine se hissa donc sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre la tranche de bœuf en silence.

Puis, elle cligna quelques secondes des yeux avant de se décider à répondre au vieil homme par un grand sourire. Sa voix fluette s'extirpa de sa gorge avec une affirmation qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

« - Merci. »

L'homme lui offrit un hochement de tête satisfait avant de se tourner vers d'autres clients.

Madara s'était déjà éloigné du stand et l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire. Puis, elle s'acharna sur la pièce de viande pour la découper en deux avant d'en tendre un morceau au shinobi. Ce dernier refusa d'un hochement de la tête :

« - Tu n'as pas entendu ? Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas finir aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier... »

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'elle lui refourguait le morceau entre les mains avant de croquer dans le sien, songeuse. Madara dû retenir un soupir, lui lançant un regard agacé. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose gigotait, comme une larve de braises. Il décida de chasser cette désagréable sensation pour suivre la demoiselle. Cette dernière avançait au milieu du peuple avec une hésitation certaine. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, comme prête à fuir au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. _Une petite souris_ , pensa le shinobi avant de la rejoindre, les bras croisés sur son torse large. Elle l'attendait, son regard émeraude galopait à travers les stands et les couleurs du monde. Avec un sourire triste, elle repoussa une mèche de devant son visage, la bloquant derrière son oreille. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle feignit l'ignorance, pointant du doigt un homme qui tirait une vache derrière lui :

« - Ca, je l'ai vu dans un livre. »

Puis, elle désigna un stand bondé d'instruments à bois. Le vent s'était levé et jouait avec les drapeaux multicolores du marché. Un enfant criait en courant après un ballon qui vagabondait avec les vagues aériennes :

« - Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer d'un instrument. Mais je l'ai lu, aussi », Dit-elle platement.

Madara rattrapa d'un geste vif la ficelle du ballon, sans cesser de fixer loin devant lui. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder la demoiselle : Elle devait avoir l'air triste, et il avait vu suffisamment de choses tristes pour le restant de ses jours. Le gamin essoufflé lui tira la manche, lui demandant de lui rendre son bien, avec un grand sourire édenté. Madara hocha la tête, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour lui tendre l'enveloppe gonflée d'hélium qui flottait dans les airs :

« - Fais attention, la prochaine fois », Dit-il en forçant un sourire.

« - Merci monsieur ! »

Puis il s'en alla, guère attentif aux avertissements du grand brun qui s'était redressé. Il avait perdu Haine des yeux quelques secondes, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. L'éclat argenté si singuliers des armes blanches se reflétaient sur son front pâle. Elle semblait concentrée. Il s'approcha, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle semblait figée dans sa contemplation, mue par un soupir d'horreur et de fascination. Le vendeur parlait avec son voisin, les ignorants totalement. L'Otsutsuki tapota la mince vitrine de verre du bout de l'ongle, pointant un kunaï au milieu de ses compères :

« - C'est avec ça que tu as tué ceux qui en avaient après moi, la dernière fois. »

« -Oui. »

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle trafiquait. Ses yeux sautaient d'une arme à l'autre, comme par crainte de se poser trop longuement sur l'une d'entre elles. Passant une main dans sa tignasse sombre, il arqua les lèvres en une moue agacé. Cette situation devenait bizarre, presque macabre :

« - Tout ce que je connais, je l'ai lu….Alors… ça me fait vraiment bizarre de voir ces choses en vrai. Je veux dire … Je le savais, que ce n'était pas que dans les livres. Mais voir tout ça… (Elle engloba le marché d'un geste large de la main)… en vrai … Ca me fait presque peur. Surtout les armes. Elles semblent cruelles, même si on ne les utilise pas. Je crois que je suis un peu folle. Non ? »

Ah, parce que maintenant, elle attendait une réponse ? Il haussa les épaules. Une telle maturité d'élocution de la part d'Haine le laissait bouche bée, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il attrapa une arme dans la main (un shurikens), s'amusant par la même occasion à le faire danser entre ses doigts. Haine l'observa du coin de l'œil, sourcils froncés :

« - Je peux t'apprendre à les aimer, crois-moi », railla-t-il.

« - Je ne peux pas aimer quelque chose qui tue. »

Le shinobi ne répondit pas, préférant se pencher à son tour sur la collection argentée qui illuminait le drap blanc qui la soutenait. Le vendeur s'était tourné vers eux en silence. Il attendait avec un sourire de fouine dans son coin. Puis, il se décida finalement à parler :

« - De belles pièces, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Madara ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux, il déposa une dizaine de shurikens et de kunaïs devant lui :

« - A mon époque, elles étaient bien plus travaillées », Grogna-t-il, sous l'œil perdu du vendeur.

Puis il paya ce qu'il devait payer avant de prendre la marchandise et de s'en aller.

Haine choisit ce moment pour lui tirer la manche. Il la lorgna avec agacement. Elle lui montrait une petite lame brillante, accrochée par une corde à la carcasse en bois du stand :

« - Qu'est ce que c'est, comme arme ? », Demanda-t-elle.

« Ca s'appelle un Tanto. Pourquoi ? », Grommela-t-il en la tirant à sa suite. Il n'avait plus envie de rester dehors, tout ce monde l'écœurait, à force.

« - On peut l'utiliser pour se défendre ? »

« - Evidemment. Quelle question ! »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de le dépasser, mordant dans ce qu'il lui restait de la viande offerte par le boucher. Levant les yeux au ciel, Madara la suivit. Elle se dirigeait vers un attroupement de personnes. Au milieu d'entre eux, une femme bougeait. Il devait s'agir d'un spectacle, ou quelque chose du genre, au vue de l'excitation qui régnait, il calla ses deux paquets sous ses bras en pressant le pas :

« - Haine, laisse tomber, on doit passer chez un armurier, j'ai besoin de certaines choses. »

« - Je veux juste voir ce qu'ils font ! », Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix fluette avant de se glisser dans la foule.

Elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour observer, arrachant un sourire mi-agacé mi-amusé à Madara. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Et elle semblait un peu plus à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose… Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle D'où il était, il voyait à peine ce qu'il se tramait, alors elle …

« -Viens, on va se faufiler «, Chuchota-t-il en se glissant à travers les gens comme une anguille au milieu de rochers.

La demoiselle le suivit, avec une certaine appréhension. Toute cette nouveauté lui donnait des vertiges. Mais en même temps, elle était on ne peut plus ravie que Madara cède à son caprice. Alors elle se dépêcha à sa suite, malgré la frayeur que lui causait autant de monde dan un même espace. Elle prit bien soin de se tenir à son bras (et cette fois il ne la repoussa pas). La chaleur des corps fût rapidement étouffante, alors elle ferma les yeux pour laisser le grand brun la guider. Finalement, elle devina qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Une main s'enroula autour d son épaule, et elle se trouva rapidement dos plaqué contre le torse du shinobi qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant au milieu d'un monde bien trop dangereux. Le contact néanmoins la rassura, aussi, elle se laissa faire. Il gardait une main sur sa clavicule maigrelette, la viande dans l'autre main, les armes dans les petites poches en cuir de son habit. Deux femmes au milieu de la foule jouaient d'un instrument. Le son était charmant, et chantait dans ses oreilles de ses cordes aigües. Le visage fendu d'un grand sourire, Haine releva le visage vers le shinobi :

« - Des violons ! », Argumenta-t-elle, joyeuse.

Sa réaction provoqua une secousse dans le corps du brun C'était apparemment ce qui s'apparentait à un rire. Vexée, elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de ce dernier, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Puis elle se plongea de nouveau dans la contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : Deux hommes rejoignaient les musiciennes. Pieds-nus, ils semblaient voler dans les airs tant leur danse était rapide et aérienne. L'un d'entre eux se mit à jongler sous l'applaudissement du public. La voix grave de Madara la fit sursauter :

« - Ce sont des artistes de rue. Ils vivent de leurs arts. On en verra souvent, je suppose. »

Haine prit cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

Le shinobi n'était pas très porté par ces arts-ci. Il affectionnait bien plus l'art de la guerre et des stratégies. Mais la demoiselle semblait ravie, et il savait que ce devait-être la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de choses. Il pouvait bien faire l'effort de supporter la foule, ses cris et une minute de violon de temps en temps. Son regard ébène dériva par delà les artistes, flottant dans le vague. Il sentait le corps chaud de la demoiselle contre lui, tendu et fébrile par l'excitation de la découverte. Il se découvrit un certain goût pour le contact pendant quelques secondes.

Puis sa poigne autour de l'épaule d'Haine se resserra brusquement, provoquant un glapissement de douleur chez cette dernière. Haine tourna la tête, furieuse. Il avait dû réellement lui faire mal car ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Mais il était bien trop étonné et en colère pour faire attention.

Car là, tout au fond d'un magasin efflanqué d'une vitrine sale,

Loin des cris du commerce et de la musique,

Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Quelque chose qui faisait partie de l'identité de Madara Uchiha :

« - Madara, tu m'as fais mal, imbécile ! Je vais avoir un bleu ! »

Le goût brûlant du dégoût et une nausée certaine lui envahirent le palais. Il n'écoutait ni les jérémiades d'Haine, ni les violons :

Il venait de voir son armure. Il en était certain.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La rancoeur des villageois

**[ Hey ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un temps fou à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai des petits problèmes personnels ces temps-ci ! En tout cas, le voici ! Il est assez court, je voulais l'utiliser comme transition. Mais j'ai quand même pris du plaisir à l'écrire, peu importe la taille ! XD J'en suis un peu moins satisfaite que les autres, parce qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il fallait que certaines choses soient mises en avant :3 ]**

* * *

\- Madara, arrête …

Haine le suivait avec peine parmi la foule. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attendre. D'où elle était, elle pouvait le voir en train de serrer les poings. Finalement, elle réussit à le rejoindre, à bout de souffle. Le grand shinobi dardait sur une vitrine, un regard des plus menaçants. Haine ne l'avait jamais vu dans pareil état, aussi, elle décida de se taire et de l'écouter parler lorsqu'il daigna ouvrir la bouche :

\- C'est à moi, Gronda-t-il en pointant quelque chose derrière la paroi de verre sale.

La demoiselle se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui, complètement perdue. Qu'est ce qui était à lui ? Elle déporta son regard vers le bout du doigt de l'homme, puis, avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de voir de quoi Madara parlait, ce dernier la poussa légèrement pour entrer dans la boutique. Titubant sous la surprise, la jeune femme décida de le suivre. Elle toussa en entrant à son tour. L'habitacle était poussiéreux et lugubre. Un homme, accoudé au comptoir les regarda entrer. Haine pensa qu'il avait le regard d'un renard vicieux, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son compagnon de route qui s'était approché d'une armure assaillie par la poussière. Malgré le manque évident d'entretien qu'elle avait subi, elle était encore belle, et impressionnante. Elle devait dater d'une époque lointaine. Ses plaques d'acier rouge luisaient légèrement sous la lueur du soleil. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu pour la regarder de plus près. Mais Madara avait déjà fait demi-tour. Il avait l'air furieux. Haine essaya de le tirer par la manche, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers le drôle de marchand. Mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Quelques secondes après, Madara se plantait devant l'homme, les narines dilatées par la colère :

\- Que fais mon armure dans un tel état ?!, Cracha-t-il au visage du marchand, qui impassible, lui servit un étrange sourire avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Votre armure, dits-vous ? Mais enfin, Madara Uchiha _est mort depuis bien longtemps_ mon pauvre monsieur ! Même si vous lui ressemblait fortement, je le concède.

Comme un fauve blessé, le shinobi gronda entre ses dents avant d'attraper l'homme par le col de sa chemise. Il le souleva légèrement, devant le regard ahuri de l'Otsutsuki qui ne savait pas quoi faire :

\- Imbécile. Je suis Madara Uchiha. Le vrai, le seul !

L'homme haussa les sourcils avant de lui poser la main sur le poignet. Il était imperturbable. Madara ne devait pas être le seul client farouche a qui il avait affaire :

\- Si tu étais réellement Madara Uchiha, nous serions déjà tous morts. Tu veux que je te rappelle combien de _victimes innocentes_ a fait ce fou furieux lors de la dernière des grandes guerres ?

 _\- Assez ! Rend-moi ce qui m'appartient !_

Le cœur d'Haine faillit s'arrêter de battre. Les histoires qu'elle avait lues n'étaient donc pas de simples contes comme son frère le lui avait expliqué ? Les yeux grands écarquillés, elle recula légèrement sous le choc. Elle avait donc devant elle, Madara Uchiha. Cela, elle le savait. Elle s'en était toujours doutée. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment cela pouvait-il être possible, mais elle s'y était faite. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement su, c'est qu'il avait bel et bien provoqué une guerre. Et qu'il avait délibérément tué des gens. Elle avait donc bel et bien défendu _un meurtrier ?_

Un rapide balayage du périmètre lui fit comprendre qu'une petite troupe s'était amassée autour de la boutique. Des curieux, sans aucun doute. Qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Et pourquoi un homme, qui clamait être l'un des plus grands shinobis de tous les temps, se bornait à hurler à un marchand de lui rendre son armure. Haine vit des sourires dans la foule, et des regards moqueurs. Même le propriétaire de la boutique, à présent relâché par Madara, ricanait. La foule se moquait. La foule pointait du doigt.

\- Cet homme est fou !

\- Quelle honte ! Se faire passer pour un homme pareil ! Je n'en serais pas si fier !

La demoiselle se tourna finalement vers le shinobi Il avait le visage fermé. Mais elle pu aisément lire quelque chose d'incroyable dans ses prunelles noires :

Une tristesse profonde et sans équivoque.

Teintée d'une pointe de dégout.

Puis il croisa son regard de saphir, et essaya de le fuir.

Haine ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait trahie, de par son frère et de par Madara. L'un parce qu'en voulant la protéger, lui avait caché une partie de l'Histoire de leur monde. L'autre, parce qu'il était bel et bien ce ninja puissant et meurtrier qui l'effrayait quand elle était enfant.

Pourtant, il l'avait protégée. Elle l'avait entendu rire à deux reprises. Il avait recouvert respectueusement le cadavre de ce marchand égorgé, à Katsu. Et quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui avait frayé un chemin pour qu'elle puisse voir des violonistes. Et il l'avait tenu contre lui avec une délicatesse telle qu'Haine était encore étonnée.

 _Est-ce qu'il était réellement encore comme cela ?_

A la fin du livre qu'elle lisait, ce n'était pas le cas. Il mourrait apaisé.

 _Alors, est-ce qu'il allait redevenir comme cela ?_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Elle se dirigeait vers lui, main tendue, lorsque quelque chose fût lancé sur le grand brun.

\- Menteur ! Menteur !

\- Honte à toi !

\- Madara Uchiha a détruit ce village lors de la guerre !

La foule moqueuse se transformait. Elle mutait. Elle vrombissait à présent d'une rage certaine. Haine recula d'un pas pour esquiver une pierre, qui roula tout près de sa cheville. Elle avait peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil rassemblement haineux. Et il était destiné à son compagnon de route.

\- Ah … Attendez, Se risqua-t-elle en avançant vers une femme qui l'ignora complètement avant de jeter quelque chose à son tour.

Désemparée, Haine se tourna vers Madara, s'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse. Mais le grand brun se bornait à fixer le sol, sans la moindre réaction. Il avait la lèvre ouverte, et un caillou roulait encore à ses pieds. Haine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Comment pouvait-on haïr à ce point ? Comment pouvait-on déverser autant de haine sur un être qui ne prenait pas la peine de se défendre ? Il pensait peut-être le mériter ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle voyait juste un homme qu'elle avait toujours jugé implacable être à présent légèrement voûté, le regard ailleurs. Il n'était pas lui.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es fort, Madara…_

Haine ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle détestait voir le shinobi comme ça. La foule se pressa de nouveau, bousculant la demoiselle qui tomba sur les fesses en poussant un petit cri :

\- J'ai dis, arrêtez…, Gémit-elle en se relevant.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Le monde vibrait dans ses oreilles. Elle vit Madara secouer la tête. Elle observa la ligne rouge et sanguine qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure pour se perdre sur sa gorge. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Il l'avait protégée. Elle sentit quelque chose creuser ses entrailles. Une flamme furieuse remonta de son abdomen jusqu'à sa gorge, lorsqu'elle vit que les gens s'avançaient encore et encore. Elle ferma les yeux en s'interposant entre eux et Madara :

\- STOP !

Une vague d'énergie la submergea, et elle vit la foule reculer brutalement, comme repoussée par une vague invisible suite à son cri. Un homme chancela, une femme tomba à la renverse. Les vitres se fissurèrent légèrement. Et le silence retomba brutalement. Drapé d'une terreur certaine. Haine vit de petites étoiles valdinguer devant ses yeux encore ébahis. Les gens la regardaient maintenant. Au moins, ils ne s'intéressaient plus à Madara. Au moins, ils ne hurlaient plus. Elle essaya de se tourner vers ce dernier, mais des vertiges la saisirent ainsi qu'un mal de crâne violent. Se tenant le crâne entre les mains, Haine se cogna contre quelque chose. Elle eu juste le temps de sentir les bras de Madara l'envelopper alors qu'elle allait tomber. Les deux grandes mains du shinobi la tinrent par les côtes pour l'aider à se redresser. Mais elle était cotonneuse et un peu nauséeuse. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Ses grands yeux verts, écarquillés comme ceux d'une biche affolée. A l'évidence, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin, si. Un peu plus. Mais il pensait que les pouvoirs de la jeune femme étaient scellés. Ce qu'il venait de se produire, témoignait du contraire.

Il observa les personnes autour de lui et se décida finalement à agir. Il se sentait bien misérable, d'avoir laissé la demoiselle calmer une foule aussi perverse. Qui était-il pour avoir laissé une jeune femme comme Haine se confronter à autant de Haine ?

Tout en la tenant serrée contre lui, il activa ses sharingans. Son regard avait changé. Il entendit la demoiselle sangloter de soulagement, et la serra un peu plus.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, maintenant.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Promet-moi

**[ Bien le bonsoir ! Je reviens d'entre les morts ! Mon ordi m'avais complètement lâché depuis quelques mois. Du coup, impossible d'accéder à Word et à internet. Un vrai calvaire ! Bref. Ce chapitre est du coup assez court. Je me suis dépêché de l'écrire pour clamer que je vis encore xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira cependant et je fais de mon mieux pour écrire des chapitres plus longs pour les prochaines fois ! ]**

* * *

Le silence lui semblait lourd. Il pesait sur les épaules d'Haine comme du plomb. Son regard était troublé par la fatigue et elle sentit les yeux des villageois se poser sur elle. Elle sentit leur frayeur : cette dernière avait un goût de plâtre, teintée de poivre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, ni ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle n'avait alors, que cette infâme sensation au creux de la gorge, et son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait. Un son aigu lui traversa les tympans, l'obligeant à se tenir la tête. Dans un mouvement maladroit, elle s'écarta de Madara. Ce dernier la soutenant, l'obligea à tenir debout. Le calme fût vite remplacé par des chuchotements. Quelqu'un se retourna, et observa la vitre abîmée. La surface était toute craquelée. Comme le schéma d'un cours d'eau sur une carte, la fissure parcourait le verre de haut en bas. Le shinobi savait très bien qu'une fois le choc de passé, la foule se réveillerai de nouveau. Encore plus agressive et dangereuse qu'auparavant. Car ils n'avaient plus un seul monstre à huer, mais bien deux.

« - Regardez…

\- Ce sont des sharingans ?

\- Cet homme est un Uchiha.

\- C'est peut-être vraiment Madara ?! »

Un cri de terreur brisa l'atmosphère. L'étincelle hargneuse dont avait besoin la foule pour reprendre ses esprits.

Madara n'avait pas envie qu'une nouvelle pluie de pierres ne s'abatte sur eux. Sans lancer le moindre regard à Haine, il la poussa pour la faire reculer. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se retourna brutalement. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. En quelques secondes, les personnes en face de lui se retrouvèrent sous le joug d'une de ses illusions. Figées et les yeux dans le vide, elles étaient à présent inoffensives. Un objet contondant roula sur le sol après avoir glissé lascivement de la main d'une femme. Une vague de soulagement l'envahissant, il se retourna vers la demoiselle et écarquilla les yeux : L'un d'entre eux lui avait échappé :

« - HAINE ! » 

Elle avait vu le villageois. Et elle avait vu le couteau. Figée dans une torpeur sans précédant, elle reprit son souffle en entendant Madara lui hurler dessus. Sans réellement savoir comment elle fit, ni ce qui pu lui passer par la tête, elle attrapa quelque chose de semblable à un bouclier, et l'abattit sur le visage de l'homme avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Sonné, il tituba en lâchant son arme. Elle, en profita pour se faufiler entre ses jambes et pour rejoindre Madara à quatre pattes et en gémissant de panique.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever sans cesser de regarder l'agresseur de la demoiselle. Ce dernier venait de porter une main tremblotante à son visage, pour en essuyer la gerbe cramoisie qui s'écoulait de son front. Il essayait de rester debout, mais la jeune femme avait dû le frapper plutôt fort. Il s'appuyait à présent sur une étagère.

« - Vous … Des monstres comme vous ne… »

Madara n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase. Il s'était emparé de ce qu'il était venu chercher dans le magasin. Haine, les yeux rivés sur l'homme blessé, tordit le cou pour voir ce que son compagnon de route était en train de faire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un délicat « o ». Ses lèvres rosées se pincèrent sous l'étonnement et elle observa Madara qui venait d'enfiler son armure. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Avec cet accoutrement, il ressemblait réellement à un ninja d'antan. La demoiselle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'armure de haut en bas. Le corps de Madara semblait encore plus fait pour la guerre. Les plaques de métal amovibles brillaient sous les faibles rayons du soleil, dessinant une apparence de prédateur à la silhouette masculine. Les yeux écarlates de Madara se posèrent sur la jeune femme et le cœur d'Haine se mit à tambouriner très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait encore un peu de sang, qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La voix grave et cassante du shinobi la ramena à la réalité, lui dressant de petits cheveux sur la nuque :

« - On s'en va. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et se faufila à travers les personnes envoûtées, comme une anguille au milieu de rochers. Haine tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'elle avait blessé. Apparemment, il avait perdu connaissance il était affalé contre un mur, et sa nuque était courbée sous le poids de l'inconscience. Sans se poser de questions supplémentaires, elle se mit à suivre Madara. En traversant la foule inanimée, elle eu l'impression singulière de se cogner à des barreaux de plastiques mous. Lorsqu'elle parvint à s'extraire de la masse de chairs, elle se cogna contre le shinobi. Bras croisés, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Tu saignes, lui fit remarquer l'Otsutsuki dans un murmure rauque.

\- Ça attendra. On va devoir partir. Viens. »

Tout en continuant à lui parler, il se saisit du bras de la jeune femme. Poigne ferme mais étrangement douce. Madara était un paradoxe vivant. Elle se laissa entraîner sans savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Levant le visage vers lui, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs :

« - Comment tu as fais ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tes yeux ont changés de couleur, et les gens n'ont plus rien fait. Alors … Comment tu as fais ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais le vrai Madara ?

\- Je les ai plongés dans une illusion. C'est grâce à mes sharingans que j'ai fait ça. Mais j'ai rompu l'illusion. Ils vont se réveiller maintenant. On ne doit pas rester ici.

\- Ce sont tes yeux, les sharingans ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qui tu étais vraiment ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Se contentant de tracer à travers la foule et le marché, sous le regard médusé de passants qui s'écartaient. Haine avait l'impression qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Elle tenta de récupérer son bras, mais à l'évidence, Madara n'avait pas en idée de la laisser vagabonder toute seule. Résignée, elle se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'auberge. Il lui ordonna d'une voix sèche de l'attendre devant la porte et s'introduisit dans le bâtiment avec rapidité. 

Haine avait l'impression que le son des violons était déjà bien loin. Le goût de la viande séchée aussi. Tout avait si bien commencé. Elle s'était amusée, réellement. Et maintenant ils allaient devoir s'enfuir, comme des voleurs ou des meurtriers. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur un Madara chargé de nombreux sacs qu'il déposa par terre :

« - J'ai pris quelques choses chez l'armurier de toute à l'heure. Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Voilà pour toi. C'est un tanto, comme celui que tu as vu toute à l'heure. On ne sait jamais, ça pourra te servir. On a aussi des provisions pour quelques jours, et encore de l'argent. J'ai récupéré une couverture et… Haine qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle le regardait depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Une boule de braises roulait dans son ventre et dans sa gorge, jusqu'à l'asphyxier. Une seule larme roula sur sa joue. Elle traça un sentier brûlant jusque dans son cou :

« - Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. A cause de toi on doit partir, alors qu'on pouvait se reposer. A cause de toi, les gens ont peur et… et… Les violons se sont arrêtés ! Tout ça, pour deux bouts de métal. Je te déteste ! »

Sans attendre qu'il ne réponde, et sous son regard ahuri, elle se saisit de l'arme qu'il lui tendait, et de son sac à dos. Puis elle se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte du village qu'elle franchit au pas de course. Madara resta figé quelques secondes, puis cligna lentement des yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être ravi qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pense, ou s'il devait se sentir blessé par ses paroles. Il se releva après avoir rangé ses affaires et la suivit, les bras croisés sur son plastron. A vrai dire, il était en ce moment même préoccupé par autre chose … Lors de leur dispute avec les villageois, la jeune femme avait fait quelque chose d'intéressant. Kamui, le défunt frère de l'Otsutsuki avait juré que les pouvoirs de cette dernière étaient scellés. Mais c'était elle, qui, toute à l'heure, avait repoussés les hommes et les femmes qui les prenaient en tenaille. Une vitre s'était même fissurée. Peut-être que le sceau du médecin n'était pas si fiable que cela. Madara décida qu'il faudrait observer cela de plus près. Même si Haine n'allait pas apprécier.

Il retrouva cette dernière, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, assise sur un rocher. Elle venait de porter une main à son front, et ses yeux émeraude semblaient fiévreux. Le shinobi s'arrêta devant elle, puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard :

« - Tu me tire vraiment la tête ?, minauda-t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Elle ne répondit pas, croisant simplement les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de confirmation.

« - Hoy, Haine, je t'ai parlé. »

Aucune réponse. Madara soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de colère en réponse. Ses joues étaient étrangement chaudes sous la paume de ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils :

« - Tu te sens bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- C'est rien, grogna-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

\- Ciel, elle parle !

\- Mais, lâche-moi ! »

Elle se débattit tellement, qu'elle bascula en arrière. Ses fesses glissèrent du rocher et elle dégringola sur le sol dans un couinement d'étonnement teinté de douleur. Madara l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de dévaler la pente, et la força à se redresser. Elle tituba en gémissant :

« -J'ai des vertiges, c'est tout, maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour reprendre la route. »

Il la regarda déambuler sur le chemin en terre quelques secondes, puis la suivit en marchant derrière elle.

Au bout d'un moment, peut-être après une heure de route, elle tordit le cou pour lui jeter un regard furtif, et essaya d'accélérer. Mais, elle était à l'évidence épuisée. Une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrait le front. Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout. Ils avaient quitté l'ombre des forêts et se retrouvaient à présent dans une plaine verdoyante d'herbe rase. Seule la formes de quelques arbres et rochers venait en briser la parfaite platitude. Madara regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à dénicher un regroupement de grosses roches. Elles formaient un drôle de cocon rocheux qui les protégerait du vent. Il fit signe à la demoiselle de s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit, pour le rejoindre sans un mot.

Puis Haine bascula brutalement en avant. Madara eu juste le temps de lâcher ses sacs pour se ruer sur elle. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et l'obligea à s'asseoir malgré ses protestations. Le dos contre un rocher, elle le foudroya du regard mais il l'ignora en lui tendant la couverture. Elle se contenta de grommeler, en ramenant ses genoux contre son ventre. Le visage caché dans ses bras elle se recula un peu. Madara perdit brutalement patience et se planta devant elle :

« - Écoutes, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Est-ce que ça te vas ? Ce n'est pas en restant prostrée que tu vas arranger les choses. J'ai été idiot, j'ai compris. Maintenant arrête de tirer cette tête, il se laissa choir à côté d'elle dans un gros soupir, Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. » 

Haine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de s'excuser ? Elle risqua un coup d'œil hors de la barrière protectrice de ses bras. Il avait l'air totalement désespéré du silence dans lequel elle se bornait à se réfugier. Et il n'avait toujours pas soigné sa lèvre. Le sang formait une petite bille rouge sur cette dernière. Il avait quelques traces écarlates sur le menton. Un nouveau vertige la surprit, et elle tressaillit sans un mot. Elle avait froid. Et elle en avait un peu marre de ne pas lui parler. Oh, bien sûr, elle lui en voulait ! Mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis presque trois heures. Et, il venait de s'excuser après tout. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pendant quelques secondes.

Elle le vit frissonner. Même si ils s'étaient réfugiés entre quelques rochers, le vent des plaines était fort. Elle aussi, avait froid. Se redressant en silence, elle s'empara de la grosse couverture et du petit paquet de biscuits au maïs qu'ils avaient achetés au marché. Elle sentait le regard de Madara sur elle, mais essaya de l'ignorer. Armée de ses biscuits et d'un linge humidifié, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les fesses, à côté du shinobi. La moue boudeuse, elle se tourna vers lui et se mit sur les genoux. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux en la voyant se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes. Un reflex le fit se plaquer contre la pierre :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!, marmonna-t-il en relevant le menton.

\- Ta bouche : Il faut nettoyer, Elle se releva un peu et croisa son regard.

\- Tu as décidé de me parler ? C'est assez extraordinaire … Aïe ! »

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. Haine lui essuya la lèvre avec une lenteur douceâtre. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux en guise de muette protestation. Elle avait les mains chaudes et ses doigts fins s'étaient apposés contre son épaule pour qu'elle garde l'équilibre. Il la laissa finir, parcourant son visage du regard. Elle avait mûrie depuis leur départ. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu, quand-même. Quelque chose dans ses iris verts avait changé. Une sorte de nostalgie y baignait. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie à présent. Ses cheveux lui fouettèrent les joues lorsqu'une bourrasque les balaya.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, elle cessa son activité et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle tremblait. La fatigue et l'anxiété avaient eu raison de son petit corps. Le shinobi la vit s'emparer de deux biscuits dans le paquet. Elle lui en tendit un, croquant dans le sien. Il le prit sans faire d'histoire. Il avait lui aussi besoin de reprendre des forces. Dans un même et seul geste, il les enroula lui et elle dans la couverture, attirant la demoiselle près de lui. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Un bras passé autour des épaules maigrelettes d'Haine, il la serra contre lui. Un frisson de satisfaction l'envahi malgré lui. Elle lui tenait chaud, et le contact de son corps contre le sien était loin d'être désagréable. Il la sentie arrêter de se débattre. Par la même occasion, elle cessa de frissonner et se recroquevilla contre lui, la tête posée contre son bras. Un sourire mutin et relativement discret lui fit plisser les lèvres :

« - Tu abdiques ?, se moqua-t-il en penchant la tête pour la regarder. »

Elle lui tira la langue. Ce qui le fit pouffer discrètement malgré lui :

« -Un jour, il faudra quand-même que tu m'explique…murmura-t-elle.

Que je t'explique quoi ? » 

Il attendit une réponse, mais en vain : Elle s'était déjà endormie.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Furie

**[ HAA ENFIN ! J'ai mis le temps avant de le poster celui-là, mais entre le travail et le reste ... ! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est assez spécial, c'est un peu un chapitre passerelle. Mais il est important au déroulement de l'histoire :D Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ]**

* * *

Le matin pâle et rose, projetait son voile gracieux de brume sur les herbes sauvages. Un cours d'eau étincelant sillonnait à travers la verdure grasse. Quelques arbres hauts perchés sur leur tronc coupaient le vent dans son souffle puissant. Un peu plus bas dans la vallée, la rivière s'agrandissait en un ovale disgracieux pour se perdre à nouveau dans la végétation. Haine était étendue sur un rocher à côté de l'eau. Elle profitait des rayons chauds du soleil. Elle venait de se rincer dans les eaux claires et limpides de la mare. Le petit savon solide qu'elle utilisait, séchait à ses côtés. Vêtue simplement de ses sous-vêtements et d'un tee-shirt blanc, elle s'étira longuement, comme un chat. Madara l'attendait en contrebas. Alors qu'elle détachait ses deux iris verts du ciel bleu, le shinobi la héla. La demoiselle sursauta et se dépêcha d'enfiler un short. Quelques secondes après, Haine aperçu le shinobi, qui venait de la rejoindre sur le rocher. Il avait pour seul affaire, son pantalon bleu. Sa peau pâle semblait réfléchir la lumière. Il resta debout tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle avait la mine fatiguée et les traits tirés. Elle avait énormément bougé la nuit en lâchant de drôles de piaillements :

 _« On aurait dit un petit animal effrayé. »_ , pensa-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Comme elle devait sentir qu'il l'observait d'une drôle de façon, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans un mot. Le vent s'était calmé et il laissait à présent place à une atmosphère lourde et chargée de chaleur :

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormis, hé ?, demanda le shinobi, sans se départir de son habituel air calme.

La demoiselle secoua la tête, signe évident d'une réponse négative. Puis elle se recroquevilla un peu plus :

\- J'ai rêvé de la maison, je crois. Et de mon frère. On était tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Et tout se passait bien. Puis après, il n'y avait plus de maison, plus de Kamui, plus rien. Seulement des cendres. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, Gémit-elle en se redressant brutalement, C'est si douloureux… C'est comme si on me l'avait gravé au fer rouge, dans un coin du cerveau. Partout où l'on va, j'y pense. Il y a toujours un petit détail qui me rappelle tout ça.

Madara regretta brièvement d'avoir effleuré le sujet. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle en parle. Lui, il pensait à l'incident dans le petit magasin. Et à l'afflue de chakra qu'il avait ressentit autour d'elle à ce moment. A la place, il venait d'ouvrir deux grandes portes au chagrin et au traumatisme de la demoiselle. Et il n'était guère à l'aise pour parler de ce genre de chose. Néanmoins, même s'il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et de toute manière, aborder un sujet aussi délicat que celui du sceau dans son dos allait lui demander d'être malin. Aussi, il laissa échapper un soupir discret avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés presque à contrecœur :

\- Ce que tu ressens, ça ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment. Parfois, ça s'estompera, puis à d'autres moments, tu l'oublieras complètement, mais ces évènements font partis de ton passé. Ils t'appartiennent. A toi de voir ce que tu comptes en faire : Les transformer en force ou en faiblesse.

Oui, il était maladroit. Absolument maladroit. Et il venait de lui dire ça, sur le ton le plus platonique qui soit. La jeune femme l'observait donc à présent du coin de l'œil, les sourcils légèrement levés sous le signe d'une évidente surprise :

\- Tu dis ça, parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Madara se racla la gorge. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de couper court à la conversation. Mais Haine ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle attendait une réponse. Le shinobi laissa son regard onyx parcourir le paysage en face de lui, puis il se releva précipitamment pour descendre du rocher :

\- On parlera de ça une autre fois. Garde-en tête ce que je t'ai dis, c'est tout.

Courage, fuyons ! Il entendait de petits graviers rouler sur la pierre. Bien entendu elle le suivait. Il avait attisé sa curiosité, elle avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort et d'une épaule pour pleurer quelques minutes. Mais il n'avait pas payé pour ça. Ho non, non et non ! Ce n'était pas du tout une compétence qu'il maitrisait ! :

\- Hey, attend-moi Madara !

Le shinobi se retourna. Il avait sauté du rocher sans se rendre compte que la demoiselle ne tenait pas le rythme. Exaspéré il l'attendit. Elle n'était clairement pas très adroite de son corps. C'était certain. Il l'observa se démener pour descendre sans se blesser (ce qui lui prit une bonne trentaine de secondes) avant de s'approcher pour l'aider à se redresser en l'attrapant par le bras. Il en profita pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait :

\- Tu m'as l'air très fatiguée. Depuis hier tu t'essouffle vraiment vite …

Elle lui lança un de ses mauvais regards à travers quelques mèches de cheveux :

\- Effectivement. J'ai mal dormis et je n'arrête pas de penser à mon frère, mais ça apparemment ce n'est pas intéressant vu que tu fais tout pour changer de sujet, grogna-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser sa paire de chaussures, Où veux-tu en venir Madara ? Depuis quand fais-tu attention à ma santé ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux jours, tu m'as faite dormir à la belle étoile, alors qu'il pleuvait. Ca ne t'a pas embarrassé le moins du monde.

Ha. Elle avait remarqué. C'était si visible ? Il déporta son regard, visiblement gêné. Puis lui tourna petit à petit le dos. Quand elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il commença à marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main glacée se pose sur son épaule. Là, il sursauta brièvement et tordit le coup pour se retrouver face à Haine, qui le fixait sans un mot. Il hésitait … Elle était offusquée ou en furie ? Difficile à dire … Peut-être les deux. Oui, probablement. Il la vit diriger son petit poing vers son visage. Ses reflex de guerrier prirent le dessus et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire tomber, non sans douceur au sol.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, dit-il en la regardant, ce sont de mauvaises habitudes.

Elle était un peu sonnée, couchée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste par terre, mais à la place, elle se redressa et fonça de nouveau vers lui, donnant des coups maladroits et inutiles qu'il se contenta d'esquiver. Elle tapait au hasard, sans efficacité, sans logique. A un moment, essoufflée, elle s'arrêta, ramassa une de ses chaussures et la lui lança à la figure :

\- Je sais que je suis faible, et idiote, (Elle prit son inspiration), mais tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte. Comme si tout t'était inférieur ! J'ai le droit d'être triste ou en colère ! Et si toi, tu es assez bête pour ne pas laisser parler tes émotions, c'est ton affaire. Mais ne me juges pas de la sorte ! Et arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il se pencha légèrement pour ne pas se la prendre, avant qu'elle ne lui envoie l'autre à la suite. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Je te déteste : Toi et tous tes secrets ! A cause de toi et de ton ego, regarde où nous en sommes ! En plus, je ne suis rien qu'un fardeau ! Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais pas me débrouiller toute seule, et tu me le fais comprendre tous les jours ! J'aurais dû mourir avec Kamui, comme ça tu serais tranquille !

Le sang du shinobi ne fit qu'un tour. Un haut le cœur le saisi. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi l'associer : De la colère ? De la peine ? De l'agacement ? Il s'approcha de la demoiselle qui le menaçait encore de ses poings minuscules. Elle essaya de nouveau de lui donner un coup, mais cette fois, il para : Piégeant sa main dans la sienne. Haine respirait par la bouche, épuisée. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il l'attira vers lui, pour l'attraper par l'épaule. Ses sharingans s'étaient activés sous l'émotion. La demoiselle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle :

\- Tu es faible parce que tu le veux bien. Tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur ton sort alors que tu as de la chance d'être encore vivante. Tu insulte les morts et la Vie, en disant ça. Arrête de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, petite insolente, pleurnicharde ! Si j'avais voulu t'abandonner, je l'aurais déjà fais une dizaine de fois ! Arrête de te plaindre, et deviens plus forte. Voilà tout ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il la lâcha brutalement, ce qui la fit tituber. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Instinctivement, elle se frotta le bras même si elle n'éprouvait pas de douleur. On pouvait y apercevoir une légère marque rosée : l'empreinte de l'Uchiha, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas finit d'en découdre avec elle. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la roche granuleuse de la grosse pierre sur laquelle elle était perchée quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux mains de Madara de chaque côtés de son visage, elle pouvait voir les détails de ses pupilles cramoisies tant il était proche. Sa voix grave vrombissant dans sa poitrine à chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

\- Tu es une Ôtsutsuki. Tu n'es pas née pour être faible.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Gémit-elle, la gorge serrée de peur et de tristesse.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait aussi fort contre elle. Il l'effrayait, dans cet état. Tant de colère dirigée contre elle… Tant d'émotions qui se lisaient à présent sur le visage de Madara. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Le cœur d'Haine jouait au yoyo, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les prunelles rouges et noires du shinobi semblaient l'engloutirent dans un océan en furie. Elle ne voyait plus que ça, et elle n'entendait plus que ses paroles, comme une litanie de guerre. La descendante de Kaguya se mordit l'intérieur de la joue très fort. Madara s'était tût, mais sa poitrine se soulevait comme celle d'un fauve hargneux. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Sans la prévenir, il la prit par l'épaule, et la retourna. Elle sentit le granit froid contre sa joue et poussa un petit cri. Son corps refusait de bouger, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des doigts brûlants glissèrent sur son dos, et elle sentit son tee-shirt se soulever. L'air chaud lui fouetta le dos :

\- Madara, arrête. S'il te plait, arrête… Pardon, j'ai été trop loin, tu as raison, pardon, mais arrête, Sanglota-t-elle, à présent mue d'une stupeur sans nom.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sentit sa main suivre les contours du sceau qu'elle avait sur la peau. Des vagues de chaleur l'envahirent des pieds à la tête. Elle était totalement désemparée. Puis d'un seul coup, le monde tourna, et elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Madara qui la regardait. Ses iris avaient repris leur teinte sombre habituelle. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Tandis qu'elle, tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait vu le sceau, il l'avait touché. Elle était pleine de honte et de chagrin. Sa voix rauque la fit sursauter :

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre.

Que venait-il de dire ? Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes de panique qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il s'était éloigné d'elle pour s'approcher de la rivière. Elle se laissa glisser contre le rocher pour s'asseoir. Il fallait qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

\- Ton sceau, reprit-il, est en train de se briser. Un jour tu n'arriveras plus à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Alors pour que ça n'arrive pas, je vais t'entraîner.

Haine le vit faire un ourlet sur son pantalon. Il se dirigea dans l'eau jusqu'à la mi-cheville. Elle renifla, se frottant le visage avant de se redresser. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer depuis deux jours. Et c'était un peu de sa faute, elle le savait. Titubant, elle s'approcha de Madara. Ce dernier frôla le bras de la demoiselle du regard. Il était à présent à peine rosé. Agacé, le shinobi tiqua, et se concentra sur l'eau. Il était peut-être allé un peu loin. Mais elle était horriblement agaçante.

\- Mais … Je ne sais vraiment pas me battre, je n'ai jamais essayé ou quoi que ce soit … chuchota-t-elle dans son dos.

Il tiqua :

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu es désordonnée, tu n'as pas de force et tu t'essouffle vite. Mais j'ai vu pire que toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ce qu'il faisait. A vrai dire, elle était encore un peu sous le choc. Madara était réellement une machine à tuer. Un bruit d'éclaboussement la ramena à la réalité. Elle vit le shinobi penché, le bras dans l'eau. Il se redressa, un poisson aux écailles brillantes dans la main. Il l'acheva d'un coup de pierre, sans état d'âme puis le déposa sur un morceau de tissu près de lui. Ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme qui préféra s'éloigner :

\- Où vas-tu comme ça Haine ? Approches.

Elle obéit à contrecœur, et se déplaça jusqu'à lui. Il était légèrement vouté, et sa tignasse brune était attachée dans son dos. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses bras. Haine n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle se contenta donc d'observer la surface scintillante et claire de la rivière. Il s'était déjà penché de nouveau et elle le vit attraper d'un geste vif et précis un deuxième poisson. Cette fois, il le lui tendit après l'avoir tué. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien et s'en empara. La bête était poisseuse et glissante. Elle sentait la vase. Haine marcha jusqu'à la berge, et déposa le poisson à côté de l'autre. L'ombre de Madara derrière elle la fit sursauter :

\- Tu as vu comme j'ai fais ? La prochaine fois, c'est à toi de les attraper.

\- Mais je …, elle arrêta de parler en le voyant froncer les sourcils, D'accord.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un silence tendu et chargé. Il lui montra comment vider les poissons, lui apprit à démarrer un feu et l'obligea à escalader un des rares arbres fruitiers qu'il y avait à côté d'eux. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter sans répliquer, en mettant de côté son dégoût pour l'animal aquatique qui grillait à présent sur une broche faite maison. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé aujourd'hui, la faim se fit sentir. Elle était épuisée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit Madara s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le shinobi décrocha un des poissons et commença à le manger. Elle allait faire de même lorsqu'il la coupa dans son geste :

\- Si tu veux manger, essaye d'en attraper un. Je t'ai montré comment faire.

Haine s'apprêta à répliquer. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel : Le soleil commençait à se coucher. La voûte céleste prenait une couleur orangée teintée de violet. Et quelques nuages se confondaient dans le décor. Elle risquait de ne pas y voir clair, mais elle n'avait pas envie de contredire l'Uchiha qui la lorgnait du coin de l'œil. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'eau.

Madara était tendu. Chaque cellule de son corps ressentait le besoin explicite d'évacuer le trop plein de tension qui l'animait. De plus, Haine n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son coup de sang. Elle était brutalement devenue docile. Effrayée. Il s'en voulait, mais au fond, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Il l'observa essayer d'attraper son repas, manquant de trébucher sur des galets à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, elle tomba sur les fesses et lâcha un juron. Ses cheveux argentés virevoltèrent dans sa chute. Il la vit fouiner le sol boueux à genoux, puis elle se releva. Quelque chose luisait dans ses mains, et Madara la vit revenir avec un minuscule poisson. Elle se rassit à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle avait attrapé il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer discrètement. Elle essaya de le vider, tant bien que mal. Il vit ses mains trembler. Même s'ils étaient en saison estivale, il faisait frais quand la nuit tombait. Alors le shinobi se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la fit se relever. Il lui mit des vêtements propres dans les bras :

\- Vas te laver, il reste un poisson.

\- En plus de celui que j'ai attrapé ?

\- Tu ne vas pas te remplir l'estomac avec ça, minauda-t-il.

\- Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle lui sourit.

Finalement, propre et repue, la demoiselle s'enroula dans une couverture, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Elle était épuisée, et engourdie de la tête aux pieds. La journée était passée vite et pourtant, Haine avait cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Epuisée, elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit Madara s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Se tournant dos à lui, elle fit semblant de dormir, jusqu'à sentir le corps du shinobi se presser contre le sien. N'y tenant plus, elle se redressa pour s'éloigner, mais il la retient, avec douceur cette fois-ci :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi violent tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, mais tes paroles étaient blessantes.

Le cœur de la demoiselle fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle savait qu'il avait fait un gros effort en s'excusant de la sorte. Alors elle hocha la tête, se bornant à fixer le sol :

\- Et moi je me plains trop. Tu as raison, Kamui serait déçu de mon comportement.

Le silence plana quelques secondes dans l'air. Finalement Haine se laissa tirer contre le Shinobi. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, le dos plaqué contre son torse. Elle sentit son menton contre son crâne, et il enroula un bras autour d'elle comme un bouclier de chair :

\- Est-ce que tu crois que si le sceau se brise, je deviendrais comme les autres personnes de mon clan ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Je suppose. Mais on ne laissera pas ce genre de choses arriver. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser ton chakra.

Elle sourit contre le bras de Madara, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite :

\- Je serais sévère, continua-t-il en prenant un ton mielleux.

Il la sentit pouffer discrètement contre lui :

\- Je sais.

Nouvelle pause dans leur conversation :

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur toute à l'heure… Tu étais vraiment différent. J'ai cru que tu allais …

\- Imbécile. Jamais je n'oserais. Puis les gamines pleurnichardes, ce n'est pas mon style… Aïe !

Elle venait de redresser la tête assez fort pour lui cogner le menton. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sa réaction ayant l'air de satisfaire Haine, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'essayerai de ne plus me plaindre, promis-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien.

Haine ferma les yeux, bercée par la respiration lente de Madara. Elle savait très bien, que ce n'était pas un homme socialement adapté. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait compris autre chose de très important : C'était un homme que l'on pouvait blesser. Elle se sentait pourtant en sécurité avec lui. Même s'il avait vraiment été en colère contre elle. Même si elle avait pu détailler ses sharingans pendant deux bonnes minutes quand il lui criait dessus. C'était un sentiment bizarre : Comme celui de dormir avec un tigre.

Quelque chose frôla son bras. Elle tressaillit en voyant les doigts de l'Uchiha se balader sur son poignet. Les joues en feu, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures :

\- J'ai dû te faire mal, grogna-t-il.

\- Non, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant.

Il s'étonna d'éprouver un soulagement immense en l'entendant parler. Il ne l'avait pas blessée. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Son corps entier se détendit brutalement, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette réponse. Cette unique et simple réponse. Ce qu'elle pouvait être embêtante cette demoiselle. Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle lui faisait ressentir des choses qui le gênait et dont il se serait bien passé : une affection certaine, et une furieuse envie de la protéger, accompagnée d'un agacement certain. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus y penser, tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle gémit de fatigue en se recroquevillant contre lui. Il se sentit sourire.

Oui, elle était terriblement énervante.


	14. Chapitre 14a : La Colombe et le Loup

**[ Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir ! Je me permet de poster un chapitre très court mais qui a une grande importance dans l'histoire ! Au départ je voulais lui intégrer une suite, mais je me suis dis qu'il aurait plus d'impact comme cela ! Bref, je ne devrais pas poster la suite de l'histoire dans trop longtemps ( Juste le temps de travailler un peu sur mon autre fanfiction haha ). Bonne lecture ! ]**

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos Reviews par la même occasion; Cela fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et que l'histoire plait !**_

 _ **Le Visiteur : Effectivement je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, en plus en ce moment je jongle entre le travail et l'écriture alors je me relis très trèèès rapidement xD Mais contente que l'histoire te plaise tout de même ! :D**_

* * *

* Terres de sable, Univers n°2012 *

Akinori marchait d'un pas rapide qui contrastait avec sa démarche habituellement lente et gracieuse. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et blanches. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux ou enthousiaste. C'était celui d'un homme qui cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin depuis des années, et qui finalement tombait sur un diamant. Un diamant éclatant, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un diamant gorgé de sang et pouvoir.

L'homme tenait dans ses bras, un paquet de feuilles d'un blanc immaculé gorgées de lettres tracées à l'encre noire. Il releva la tête, examinant la voûte de pierres noires au dessus de lui. De longs sillons délicats étaient tracés dans la roche. Des vagues et des grues s'y entremêlaient, ponctuées de nuages en relief. Les fresques se mêlaient, pour se transformer en branches. Et les branches menaient à un arbre gigantesque et majestueux, non sur le plafond, mais sur un mur en face de lui. Taillé à même dans l'obsidienne, il brillait de rubis rouges. Découpée dans son tronc, une porte luisante et entrouverte.

Akinori inspira. Ses cheveux, retenus en une minuscule queue de cheval, suivirent le mouvement de sa nuque lorsqu'il toqua à la porte. On ne lui répondit pas, mais il s'avait qu'il devait entrer. Il pénétra dans une pièce sombre et vierge d'ameublement. Une fenêtre donnait sur la plaine sablonneuse qui entourait le palais. A côté, se tenait un homme. Il était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux longs. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Akinori, se dernier s'inclina respectueusement :

"-Mes seigneurs…"

\- Parle, Minauda d'une voix douce la femme."

Comme tous les membres du palais, Akinori était subjugué par la beauté des deux grands seigneurs.

L'homme était grand et svelte. Les cheveux courts et le teint albâtre. Il avait le regard dur et deux cornes pointues surplombaient ses arcades sourcilières. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour imposer le silence : Sa dignité et sa fierté étaient suffisantes. La femme était tout aussi resplendissante : De longs cheveux, légèrement ondulés, un visage aux traits fluides et des pupilles limpides et claires. Ses cornes faisaient la fierté du clan : semblables à celle d'un renne. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était là, sa plus grande arme. L'Ôtsutsuki, armé de ses parchemins, se racla la gorge, mais fût aussitôt interrompu :

"Que la nuit est belle, je ne m'en lasserais sans doute jamais. Mon amour, regardez-donc comme le sable brille sous la lumière des étoiles."

La femme se déplaçait en parlant. Ses lèvres étaient roses. L'homme haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers Akinori :

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il."

Fébrilement, Akinori déposa ses papiers sur l'unique table dans la pièce. Il attendit que son seigneur se penche et observe. Puis, il chuchota :

"Nous avons perçu un changement intense sur cette planète. Ce fût très bref, mais le chakra de Kaguya a été décelé."

"Mais, Kaguya n'est-elle pas morte ? (Le grand homme prit entre ses doigts un papier qu'il laissa choir finalement sur la table.)"

"Si, il est vrai. Mais, si je puis me permettre mon Seigneur, je n'avais pas finis …"

Les iris grises se plantèrent sur Akinori, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour finir sa phrase :

"- … Aussi subtile que cela puisse être … Nous nous sommes rendu compte que ce chakra différait de celui de Kaguya."

\- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y a encore un ou une Ôtsutsuki de sa descendance, sur cette planète ? Questionna la femme en surgissant de nulle part."

\- C'est exact, Altesse."

La femme ne dit plus rien. Elle se contenta de sourire.

L'homme observa Akinori du coin de l'œil.

La voix doucereuse de la femme brisa le silence :

"-Cette soirée est vraiment splendide."


	15. INFO'

[ Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Je tenais juste à m'excuser du temps que je met à publier, mais ces temps-ci je suis complètement débordée ! Pas d'inquiétude néanmoins, je reprend l'écriture d'ici peu de temps. Un nouveau chapitre ne tardera pas à voir le jour ! :D

De plus, je risque de me pencher sur la création d'une **nouvelle fanfiction** ; je suis une grosse, très très grosse Fan des _Fates series_ donc je pense me jeter à l'eau et écrire une petite histoire inspirée de cet univers ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette idée, voir si je la commence ou non !

Merci pour votre patience, je suis longue, je sais, mais je continuerais _Fleur de Sang coûte_ que coûte !]


End file.
